


Slave and His Master

by assez



Series: His Master's Slave [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2. and 3. person, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter Master, Bottom Master Harry Potter, Caring!Harry Potter, Difficult!Severus Snape, Dubious Consent, Emotional Constipation, Emotional!Severus, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Harry's Emotional Blackmail, M/M, Master Harry, Master Potter, Master/Slave, Mind Games (with Severus by way of bond altering mind), Oral Sex, PLOT WITHOUT CHRONOLOGICAL ON-FIRST-READ COMPREHENSIVE STRUCTURE, POV Harry Potter, POV Severus Snape, Pre-Slash, Punishing!Harry Potter, Quarrels, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slave Severus Snape, Slavery, Spanking, Top Harry Potter, Top Severus Snape Slave, Top Slave Severus Snape, Trained!Severus Snape, Trainig of Severus Snape, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Voyeurism, Whipping, bottom!Severus, changing pov and alternating between 1., emotional/psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 92
Words: 27,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: Lesson IIa Lesson in trust must be tauG/ht.Come here.Lick my cocklick the floorstandturnbowon your kneescrawl.stuck it in your hole.suck.breathe.get a grIp of your arse cheeksspreadhold stillbreaThebreathe for me, Severusnow put the blindfold downkiss





	1. Chapter 1

Harry had exactly three days before it all began in earnest to make himself decent man and decent gay. Never taking advices, he refused resolutely any lessons on sex from prostitutes as was Ron advising, determined to learn by going where he had to go, together, with Snape.  
Harry had exactly three days before the fit of lustful mess began.


	2. Chapter 2

_The first couple of days he is nothing and no one. He doesn't recognize. He has no name. He is not Severus. He is something that shall be soon, if I decide so, but not for now, no.  
And it is up to me to take care of him. It is up to me to decide whether he shall live and become someone someday again or not. To raise him up again anew. I hate it. _


	3. Chapter

The first day of it was dreadful. He found Snape in the middle of their living room in pool of his semen, blood and sweat, prepared for any need he might as his Mater have. Snape was having difficulty breathing.  
He was scared out of his wits. Harry managed to run off, calling cowardly Hermione, only to come back (he was _sent_ by her with little less than order and in no uncertain terms) and be rutted by his previous Potion Master... and Defense Against the Dark Arts Master, he guessed, although he doubted that second title in privet - into completion without any input from his part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning - rape

The second day of it was worse. The screams faded into sobs and choked cries. I bring my cock to his entrance and force myself in. Sobs become screams again as I push through, feeling that tightness pulling over my cock. Thrust. Wonderful screams, from his open mouth. Push. Lips wet from tears. His cunt of a hole, slickening around me so thrust, again, faster. His legs still trying to kick, hopelessly as the rest of his gives in, squeezing me and releasing me. He sobs. Moans. His hips rise to meet me.  
I slam into him again, again, coming in this beautiful, shaking, crying perfect body.  
I love what I am doing to him while doing so.  
Afterwards, I collapse on him, catching my breath, for a second. He is still beneath me. He turns to look at me and... There. I see it, I see a flash of sanity after thirty six hours of absolute nothing, of a puddle of salivating flesh and bones. I stand, and he quickly scurries backwards. Catches sight of the bloodied sheets. Starts screaming again.  
After another twelve hours he won't remember anything. I don't know that. Neither knows he. For now, we are rapist and his victim.  
\- Go, I say.  
He raises himself up and runs away from me.  
It is then I know I won't make it. It is then I know I will kill myself once this is all over. Not now, though. Not until Severus is himself again and is safe and secure. Not until he makes sure he will manage without him and that no harm cames to his way without any master.  
He never thought himself weak. But one thing was for sure – he would make it as a Death Eater either. The ever-present strain and dichotomy together with ambiguousness would kill him for sure. And to do it as Snape for nearly... how long? Four years, then for nearly ten years expecting he will come back, knowing he will have to join him again, then for four years knowing he tries to come back and waiting for him and then – how long? - three years pretending he is his left hand, killing somebody close to his father figure, making half of wizarding world hate him for it, running school when he detested teaching, sacrificing his life and soul for his cause only to gain hatred from others and redemption for himself for a decision of a madman thirsting for eternal live, pureblood nonsense shit and power at all costs. Oh the joys, strain and sacrifices of being smart enough and capable enough to obtain a stable position as a double agent, making friends and allies while detesting people kind and not fuck up in between years of seeming calm and piece. What a joy. And as a winning price? Slavery!  
So, no, Harry didn't even hope for being half a man Snape was.  
It was painful seeing him like this.  
Might that be the reason why he couldn't let go after everything Snape done for him? No, he won't Snape down. On the other hand, he couldn't live with himself after _that_.  
Of course, he had other things to concentrate on for now. But no one could expect from him to live after what he has just now done. And knowing what he was told about the curse – the Bond, _the Bond_ he knew better than expect anything better from it in the near future. The thought was unbearable though, so the only decision he could make was: one at a time. One at a time. So he raised up on his palms and knees, then to his legs and aimed to the bathroom to throw himself to the tube, washing off the stink of sex and blame and hatred off of him. The Sin. His sin.  
How was it? What did the wiser man said? Like father like son? Well, Harry never even dreamed of fulfilling this saying in such a horrible way. But after all it seemed, they were true and proved Harry wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: rape

The third day was the worst day of my life.  
\- This will be quick, I promise, tightening my grip.  
He tries to jump. I hold tighter.  
\- Hold still, it won't hurt.  
He screams. Oh God he screams like a wounded animal, a human scream.  
I squeeze as hard as I can, but he doesn't stop and kicks, scratching my legs.  
I grab him by the wrists and hold him close and bite his neck. Blood on my face. He screams, biting my finger. Sharp, blinding pain.  
I hear him ripping. I swear I hear him ripping.  
Then knees go down. Him. We.  
Darkness.  
I struggle to stay conscious, to fight. He gurgles and gasps, his heart wildly races as I pull out, away from him, hearing snaps and pops as I tear him apart.  
Afterwards, I lie in the corner, curled up on the floor. There's nothing between me and the cold stone. We don’t move. There is cold beneath me and at my back, cold surrounding me, falling slowly behind my eyes. The person I used to be no longer exists.

\- You can stay here, I say automatically. There are buttons in the corners and my blood stains the kitchen floor.  
Power corrupts.  
I come, both of the eyes open.  
And I vomited too.  
Not sooner though than I put Severus to bed, covered him to not get cold and put the lights off.

 

Then understanding dawns. 

Eyes.

His eyes.  
_Those_ eyes.  
Another flicker of sanity. I can’t believe it. After all this time and another flicker of sanity in those black eyes. It helps. It is fucking horrible, but it really fucking helps. I can’t believe it.  
This fucking fuck of a fuck of the Bond helps him to come back.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

\- _Incendio Animus Anima_...  
\- What is it? Harry's eyes clogged, his throat throbbing, vision blurry.  
Remus didn't know the counter curse.  
\- And nor will you find it anywhere. Added Dumbledore sternly.  
Upset, he looked desperately at Albus's portrait. Hoping beyond hope.  
\- Please, asked Harry, prepared for far more, - please, help. I cannot loose him again.  
Ask and though shall be given. So, Harry asked, and the solution was given to him.

_On any relationship really, one has to work. On any relationship really, we have to work._


	7. Chapter 7

\- No – no! Shouted Hermione positively not the first and decidedly not the last time, her hair damp with greasiness, one of her hand in the nest of hair, eyeing strictly Harry and then the book on her table: - You get it all wrong! Even Flitwick and madam Pince looked from their books near them, looking at them skewedly, waking poor madame Pomfrey from her hard-deserved slumber and forcing madam Hooch hissed: - Sssh! We are looking up too, you know?! And returning together with professor McGonagall to return to their search.  
Hermione, still not heeding their admonition, told Harry sternly: - You are looking for something that makes the curse stop AND expel out of Snape’s system. To find something that will only make the curse stop, froze its growth, is for nothing, I explained that to you yesterday, remember?  
\- Well, I know, I remember, growled Harry irritably, - but for the time being it could at least help, no? Give us time?  
\- And WHAT, asked Hermione forcefully, stabbing her finger to Harry’s text, if this so-called solution interacted with the definite cure? What if we couldn’t use it because of it? What then?  
Harry blinked: --Fuck.  
Precisely.  
\- An advice, called Remus from his desk, turning pages furiously, don’t restrict yourself in searching solutions in charms just because we are good at it. It might anything.  
Hermione’s eyes grew impossibly big and not paying attention to Ron’s greeting, who has just returned with cups of coffee and tea and snacks and a big knitter sock from Molly Weasley, repeated after Harry: - Fuck.  
\- What I missed? asked sounding naïvely clean Ron.  
Hermione jumped out of her chair while Harry slowly came to the conclusion they will as well have to look up in potions and thought hard whether Prince managed to teach him in one year what Snape didn’t manage in six years and had that creeping feeling that no, that fucking wouldn’t be sufficiently enough.  
New piles of stock appeared on the table and Hermione ordered to both Ron and him: - Begin.  
They did, in complete silence, while Hermione took her bag and scurried to bath herself too.


	8. Chapter 8

\- I didn’t think it would be that easy, admitted Hermione somewhat subdued.  
\- What? asked Harry, surprised, and run to her and the book she had open on her lap. – What did you find?  
\- Enslavement Bond.  
\- What is that?  
\- You can’t lift the curse. It will cause only more harm. It has a lock… to prevent it from being removed. It is like trying to pull hook from skin. The skin tears, you know… What you need to do is cut the ways the curse might flow and get to Snape’s body and mind. It should be easy. As of now, it eats on the upper layer of his magic that radiates into space around him. We need to stop the curse before it starts to burn the magic in professor Snape‘s body.  
\- That means…?  
\- As soon as possible.  
\- How?  
\- You become owner of his magic and hence cut off any way the curse could get to Snape’s mind.  
\- By raping him of his magic… and save him?  
\- Don’t think of it like that – by this you prevent most of him to get to harm.  
\- You mean – I steal his magic and he looses his mind –  
\- - temporally –  
\- - and I become by this act of utter and horrible violence …?  
\- his owner, Master, keeper, yeah.  
\- That is barmy. Harry looked out of the window.  
\- Well… you can say that.  
A careful, women hand was laid on his shoulder.  
\- I can’t allow it, murmured Harry per – I can’t let that happen it to him, apologised Harry. – It is his mind. His soul. His magic. Him, he turned to look Hermione in the eye, apologetically, then buried his head in her shoulder and she hid him in her arms. – I’m sorry, he said.  
\- I know, answered Hermione calmly and determinedly. – Now go to sleep. You see. Everything will be all right.  
\- Will?  
\- Shush, said Hermione and she pressed a kiss to his head, slowly humming some tune of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore was right. He always was.  
Power corrupts.

_And I still can't stop wondering... what would you do ... how far would you go ... to please me.  
Not why, for I know you would do anything to retain me, to preserve me, save me, salvage me, prove yourself right, gain me, torture me, kill me, hurt me. But how far would you go to please me really? _

What would do us happy if the chains on your neck doesn't?


	10. Chapter 10

The first time a saw the chain I was horrified; petrified to the spot, drain of colours, capacity to breathe and of all blood from my limbs.  
He was kneeling there. He was bloodless, looked worse than in Hospital Wing, his eyes bloodshot, his skin was pale, with gray tint while his thin lips were tinted blue. His long, too thin legs with sparse hair was spread wide, his cock limp between them, hipbones jutting out, protruding from the too narrow pelvis. He had some bruises and blood welts along the hands and legs cuffs. His gaze was wild and hollow, he doesn't recognise anybody from those who came into his cell, not even Harry. His hair was too long, greasy and smeared with blood too. His hands were higher than the rest of his body and he looked ill. The area of his stomach looked like a village that has succumbed to famine.  
And then there was the chain hanging limply from his neck. The collar seemed suffocating Snape and the chain loosely continued to the floor, disappearing there, the last article of it changeably seen whole and half of it as Snape was breathing and hence moving and the floor swallowed it obligingly.  
His nipples stood, and he shivered slightly.  
Was he cold? Instead he asked Kingsley: - Where all the blood came from? He tentatively came closer and reached with his hand to Snape's tired face.  
Severus recoiled and bit his lip, biting through and splashing blood on his breast. Harry dropped his arm to his side.  
\- His change was somehow drastic, admitted Kingsley.  
With unpleasant shiver Harry noticed some missing nails on Snape's hands.  
\- He fighted the Bond and the Bond fighted him. There were some injuries on both parties - witnesses, caster and on Snape as well. He had several wounds. The most of it we already healed and cleaned, said Kinglsey swished his wand and cleaned Snape's torso. - Some healing spells will have to be done as soon as he gets home.  
\- Did he... hurt? Much? asked Harry cautiously.  
Kingsley sighed. Put his palm on his shoulder. - Come, he said and pushed Harry out of the cell.  
Beaten. Bruised. Naked. Prostrate. Humiliated. Raped of his free will.  
Currently without conscious mind.  
And they all saw him. Witnessed it. Done nothing.  
_Had it been my way, nobody would. I wouldn't let them. Never. Ever._  
It didn't sit well with Harry. Would it be his way, he would bound him to the house, chain him to the chair, lock him in the kitchen or bedroom and stick on him sign with inscription: for personal use only. Would it be his way, he would never have allowed anybody to look at him neither would he allowed to treat him in such a manner.  
For his good.  
Of course.  
Would it be his way, he would never have allowed enslavement of Severus Snape in the first place.  
Harry wasn't allowed inside. He was glad he didn't have to be there. And see.  
For all they had already done to him, it was nothing compared to what Harry will have to do. And that he did not bear even thought to.


	11. Chapter 11

He was breaking to my bend. Severus was. Watching it was terrifying.  
Would you consider your mind worth living such a dreadful life?  
And all those possibilities. Him - becoming an auror, him, becoming a professor, him - becoming a professional potioneer or owner of an apotheracy. Him - becoming Headmaster again. Or whatever he chooses. Never have to give up his freedom of choice, abilities and magic to another powerful wizard.  
All those possibilities made him lonely, sick, angry and sad.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Such an abundant power can not be unnoticed nor could it be let uncontrolled by Ministry, explained Dorothy Perkins-Smith to Harry detailly while preparing the papers: - Well… and you will have abundant power, mister Potter, for someone so young, and with your slave's magic… you see. But the magical energy will be needed to stabilize the Bond for both you are and your slave was a strong wizards. The Bond itself is not a negligible piece of magic too, and the number of failure of successful drill remaining high, in fact no surviving slave is known till this day. If, once the process started, your slave runs away from you or the transition is unsuccessful, you'll ran out of magical power and your slave could fall into a strain-induced magical coma, from which he might not be awaken for a very long time…  
\- How long is a very long time?  
\- It is more probable he will die sooner, but for those dubiously lucky ones, well... there is a special ward in St. Mungo’s. Some of the patients have been there, insensate, for many, many years.  
\- What happens if I muck up somehow? What are the limits?  
She looked at him: - There are none. You might overstrain your slave's magic. For people and their slaves, of course, who overstrain their power over his or her slave and drain their slave's magic to sustain the Bond, there is a special ward in St. Mungo’s too. But don't worry, she looked at him, smiling, giving him a file with Snape's personal information, - you will be all right.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Can’t we do it without punishments? whined Harry, bargaining.  
\- Can’t we do it without sex? Kingsley was parodying his tone.  
\- What?  
\- You could have asked straight away if it can’t be done without sex, sighed Kingsley, - it would be the same. The same answer too.  
All the colors of Harry's face disappeared with those words.  
\- No, breathed Kingsley hard, unbelieving. - Do not tell me that nobody told you yet ...?  
\- No. No one.


	14. Chapter 14

I saw young, powerful, successful… and nothing ever came out of it.  
They thought me to be utter fool. You thought me to be. They thought me to be a fool for trying to save you. I wonder what was your excuse?


	15. Chapter 15

Being too young? Your student?  
Not being wise enough? Smart enough?  
Not being up to your expectations? Fuck, that hurt! What expectations could you possibly have, when you didn't know me?


	16. Chapter 16

_Then Severus „woke up“._  
\- Give me. The memory. Potter.  
\- No.  
\- Give me the memory, Potter.  
\- No.  
\- GIVE ME THE MEMORY, POTTER, NOW!  
\- NO! 

Love me, please, begged Severus on his knees. Looking him in the eye. Head proudly up. His eyes locked with Harry's.


	17. Chapter 17

Interlude

(When his slave become Snape, he had become the first slave in years and Harry had hoped he will be the last as well.  
Alas, he wasn't and new excuses have been found to punish the former Death Eaters soon, several other appeared. And then came the pamphlets, the books, the slavery market, the movements against magical male slaves. 

And then came Hermione with ask and wish and he encouraged her movement against slavery...  
\- But you will help, right?  
Harry couldn't and wouldn't say anything other than: - Of course, Hermione. Funding?  
\- You will help me, of course, decided Hermione.  
 Will do, agreed Harry.)


	18. TODDLER: THE rubber DUCK

It comes to this. And I don't wanna to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do.

His arms were white like death's. He grabbed his hips, looking him in the eye.  
He couldn't.

Snape was having difficulty focusing. In pulses agony from pain stood up on his face. Snape had no body fat. No storage to protect him or sustain. He was visibly pale, shaking, sick. He had no strenght whatsoever.  
He was nearly dead.  
Everything he knew he had to le-learn.  
Step by step.  
Harry hated teaching and the mere tought of teaching somebody old enough to be grandfather was disgusting. Yet. What bothered him much more than taking care of Severus Snape was the fact that he should be a witness and support for a men so proud who couldn't at the moment even tie his shoelaces and help him by teaching him, train and to practice with him the most basic tasks which was too much like training an animal. The proud man – trained pet!

First of all, all absolutions were done from bed by swish of wand. Then there came learning.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Do you need to use the toilet?  
Severus nodded.  
\- Come, said Harry, then led him to the bathroom.  
\- Do you need help?  
Severus nodded again.  
\- Don't worry, I'll take care of you.  
Then, he stripped his pant down, led him to the toilet and let him relieve himself, encouraging him slowly by palm which he putted on hSeverus’s back and petting him slowly, caressing his hair.  
\- Now, come, he whispered to Severus ear, we will wash your hands. It was the first mistake from a string a lof of mistakes he has done, he realised as he felt shiver run down Severus's spine.  
The Bond tugged.  
Harry tried to ignore it, ignore him, ignore it – the waves - he couldn't ignore Severus's expression painfully tight as he tried to block the hurt coming off of, the fucking - bond.  
\- Now, Harry said, running the water in the basin, just do what i tell you, all right?

At night, he was thinking, looking out of the window to the deep black space.  
No. He couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

After a long fight Harry couldn't anymore:  
\- Severus don't be stupid. I have to cut your nails!  
And Severus, stooped, was defiantly looking Harry in the eye from behind the black greasy curtain, and with the almighty seriousness stated with frighteningly ghost-like tone: - No.

How many times? He stared out of the window seeking solutions that weren't there to borrow. He _can't_.


	21. Chapter 21

Severus stood in bath, drenched in water, waiting, while Harry was rinsing the soap bubbles from Severus's body, his limp cock hanging in front of his face in the middle of nest of pubic hair.  
  
No, he knew he couldn't.


	22. Chapter 22

I comb my fingers through his hair as he washes his toes. I take him from the bath and sit him on the rug; he holds the rubber duck in one hand and he put his thumb into his mouth. I raise one hand, tuck his wet stran behind his too big looking ear (which is nothing against his protruding nose). He then curls on the the rug there, wholly naked and soaked in water.  
I tug the plug up and watch for a second as the water drains out of the tub.


	23. Chapter 23

\- It is a sex slavery and he is a sex slave, your sex slave, you will have to have sex with him to complete the Bond.  
\- I what? no never no no no  
\- You'll have to have sex with Severus, Harry.  
\- No. I cannot, he is like my child. I wouldn't do that to him. All this bloody time I was like a Mentor to him. No. I would l feel like a rapist or a pedophile. I just can't, begged Harry.  
Seriously, Kingsley said: - You will have to have sex with him. You have no other choice.  
\- Harry, the time has come. You no longer can wait. You will have to have sex with Severus.  
Harry refused: - No, I can't.  
\- You will have to.  
\- No.  
\- Then Severus shall die.  
Harry just shaked his head, refusing.


	24. Chapter 24

There wasn't anything like a Severus in this body as of yet. There wasn't any mind, just mindless body begging to be touched and made an object of his Master with flickering hope to release Severus inside of it shelter somewhere within in the future if they shall step by step set and strengthen the bong enough to release his mind. His sanity.  
If they do good, and the Bond asses so, he will let Severus go.  
For now, he was an animal hurting and Harry didn't have a hard time to decide really, for he knew what must be done.  
\- Bend over, he instructed starting with washing Severus hands. When Severus indicated to finish, Harry stopped him from leaving by sliding his arms along Severus's and then whispering: - Not so quickly, Severus, we shall wash your prick as well, and with that, he pulled out his prick from the pants Severus was wearing, and - pulling out his own cock, which Severus didn't get a chance to notice, he pressed himself against Severus and Severus to the washbasin filled in half with water. Washing him and feeling the tension coming from Severus - the way out - and the Bond - pressing in - he slowly caressed the small prick in his hand with one while his other hand prepared Severus hole with slick lubricant.  
Never once he left the gaze watching him from the mirror plastered on zigzagging tiles, never showing any kind of fear, which Harry was expecting.  
Even now, Harry told himself, even now, somehow, without any tangible reach for Severus - he was there, and he dared even claim he approved of what was done.  
For no other reason that he wanted his free will (and everything with it, his wit, his reason, his mind) back.  
Even if he has to stay his slave and prisoner for his life.  
Free will? Right. So, he gets it. Even if it should kill Harry, he will give it to Snape.  
In the damp bathroom Harry led his fully erect prick inside Severus, penetrating him from behind and watching the stare watch him doing so.

 _He had done it, he had done it. He had done it. He raped him._  
Floo.  
Where was powder? Where was the powder? Where was the fucking powder?!  
Bang.  
_Fuck!_  
\- Fuck!  
Powder!  
Swoosh.  
Never was a message conveyed by more a grave tone than this one: - I have done it.

His stillness and calmness after only proved he can’t remember anything that happened to him. Otherwise he wouldn’t be.  
All memories were still erased too quickly so the only one suffering was Harry. Thank gods.  
He watched him play with yellow rubber duck floating at the water in his tube.

_He watched him pass by, then with a sway of hips clothed in black he returned and after so much time reclaimed his rubber duck._  
\- I take it, he stated.  
Harry wanted to ask what for but didn’t. Instead, he nodded calmly, looking at the floor.  
\- To remind me, explained Severus with strange tone and left. 

\- How is Severus doing? asked Hermione  
\- Better, answered Harry. - He manages eating small portions of porridge himself, though not solid food yet.  
\- Good. That sounds - good.  
\- I know it is nothing, told Harry frustrated. But -  
\- No, I didn't said that. It is really amazing he is faring so well so quickly. And I am proud of you two too, Hermiona smiled frankly and proudly and Harry finally calmed himself down a bit.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Hermione! - Ron? Hermione? - Ron! Come here quickly, I have an amazing news, you wouldn't believe - Severus finally ate his first solid meal in a month! All on his own! He just took a fork and stuffed - of course we had to argue in advance, but - I am so proud of him! Where are you?  
Breathless, delighted, he run off into bedroom just to catch his two friends in flagrante fucking, Hermiona sitting on Ron's bloodied cock -  
\- Oh my god, shit! Lock the closed doors, you two! he shouted indignantly, red and confused, while Ron squeaked, throwing Hermione off of his lap and shouting obscenities on him for not bothering to keep people's privacy in their own goddamned house!  
\- Sorry, sorry, I know - I apologise - I shouldn't - and with that he just went back to the fucking house of his own, drowning his pain and sorrows in a pint of anything alcoholic, tons of chocolate and lamenting about miserable Snape with constant inclining to comment his every fucking misstep.  
He loved him for being better though. Immensely. Insanely. Foreverly.


	26. TEENAGER, the I. part: SMOTHERING, THE sloppy KISSES

The pubescence phase was funny quite frankly with lack of bullying from peers and increased sexual activity, Severus was total mess, stuck between trying to lead what they did, trying to be still sophisticated (about it but not only about it) and masturbating all the time.

Harry was unprepared for Severus to insinuate sexual intercourse between them and was not expecting Severus to try to seduce him.

Even Severus's face looked younger now, without the strain of stress, so the bit maliciousness in his facial expression, which would look evil on any other's face, looked endearing on his.

\- I think I want to see you with your hair cut, stated Harry one day. Then, immune to Severus's protests, he cut it really short. Very _very_ short.  
\- Satisfied? Severus asked, pouting, and stood up in indignation.  
And after a month even Harry had to admit it. - I think that won't do.  
And he let grow Severus's hair long again.


	27. Chapter 27

\- Severus, be careful.  
\- Severus, you have to let the cars on the road run and wait for the green on the traffic lights.  
\- Severus, You Must't stop those cars with magic, please!  
\- Severus didn't you see the remote controller from TV?  
\- Severus, who ate the last biscuits?  
\- Severus, who let the water in our bathroom run?  
\- Severus, where are your socks?  
\- Severus, how long do you have hole in your socks?  
\- Severus, under no circumstances will you go out like that outside, you have to put your sweater and cloack on, there is freezing! No, magic is only an excuse of yours and we will go to muggle village with aunt Hermione, so...  
\- No, you have to go with ut to the muggle village, we won’t be going to the magic one today.  
\- No, Severus, there isn’t any pixie eating your socks in our washing machine, so don’t try that with me and tell me where you put them.  
\- No, Severus, you know I hate theatres and cinemas, we won't go there.  
\- Severus, don't cry, you will hurt yourself.  
\- Severus, be patient with me, I don't have any idea what you are talking about.  
\- Severus you talked too quickly, I didn't understand you, slow down.  
\- Severus you are gloomy, are you all right?  
\- Severus, take off your shirt, I have to smear this stuff to your sunburn chest. No, you can't let it like that. Yes, I have to do it. No, you can't help. No, really not. You know what? You can help me after all. Just sit here, Don't Move, Don't talk, Don't Ask. Sit and patiently wait till I finish. All right?


	28. Chapter 28

\- When will have the Bond enough, Hermione?  
\- It is out of your hand.  
\- I have enough!  
\- But the Bond feels it different way.  
\- You see. I don’t want to hurt him anymore.  
\- But the Bond insists.  
\- On what exactly?  
\- That it doesn’t see those punishments sufficient.  
\- Bu-  
\- You, or Severus, or both of you don’t _feel_ those punishments fit the crimes.  
\- So? Should I beat his soul out of him to feed the greedy fucking bastard _Bon_? spat Harry indignantly.  
\- No. But maybe you both should sit and talk.  
\- We have nothing to talk about. We don’t have anything in common, answered Harry, annoyed.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Hermione, if you know anything I don’t, then…  
\- It was not uncommon in the past to try to cheat the Bond in order to alleviate pain from slave or master or both. Which was unwise. By omitting the essentials from the ritual, you miss it’s point.  
\- Which is…?  
\- To make you close. To get to know each other. To know each other’s weaknesses and strengths. To earn trust. To let go. Learn co-dependency. To learn about your deepest desires and intentions. It is not necessary to continue anything abhorrent you might find out about yourselves. But you must find it out at least and you must find it out together and decide what to do with it.  
\- I won’t do that, not to him. I can’t.  
\- Then at least try to achieve sincerity with him. All right? Frankness.  
\- All right.


	29. Chapter 29

Recalcricant child waranted spanking and as a result, Severus's penis was proudly sticking into Harry's tight. Severus legs were aimlesley kicking into the air. He was bend over Harry’s lap while furiously beaten.

\- Why am I spanking you? Tell.  
\- I behaved rebelliously.  
\- I misbehaved.  
\- I was cheeky.  
\- I lied to you.  
\- I stole from you.  
\- I was disobedient in your absence, Master.  
SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. THWAT. SLAP. THUND. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.  
\- Very well. And?  
\- I won’t do that again.  
\- I won’t repeat my behaviour again.  
\- I will never do that again.  
\- I will never repeat my abhorrent behaviour, Master.  
\- I won’t shame you again, Master.  
\- I will never make you sad again, Master.  
Harry paused:  
\- You may go.  
\- Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

\- What should I do, Hermione? I just don't _feel_ like I should be the one who correct him. I am not his parent nor am I his teacher and it makes me -  
\- Then become one, answered Hermione firmly, sternly looking at him and no longer listening to his winnings.  
\- Whatever for? asked Harry unbelievingly.  
\- It might surprise you, but maybe, just maybe it would fit both of you better.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean, answered Hermione, exasperated, - that by applying stricter rules, by anchoring him with more... fit... punishments, you may achieve more quickly and both for you and Severus more satisfyingly your aim.  
\- But -  
\- And, interrupted him Hermione, - by playing teacher, by acting like one, you might feel more like one, be closer to your fa… to what you have to be to help Severus, or, at least, appreciate Severus's deeds while teaching us. \- Take it as a lesson in understanding, suggested Hermione, - and you can never know, maybe you will learn to like it too.  
With a mysterious smile, he once again started to pay attention to their full-of-sun surrounding, paying no longer any attention to Harry sitting desolately beside her.


	31. Chapter 31

_For a slave the greatest punishment if he or she is not be allowed to touch his Master's lips._  


Red-cheeked, happy, and soaked to the bone, then dried by Harry, he was playing with his favourite rubber duck, sitting on the chair. By now I know every crease of his hair. It was terrifying. How that happened? Yet at the same time it was somehow endearing. Harry knew this is just for awhile. Severus will grew out of this phase of strengthening the Bond. So he did the only logical thing he could – he enjoyed it, drawing out of it strength and comfort, memorising all the good details from this phase. Like Severus's clean hair. The heat spreading out of him. He didn’t think he had ever felt this happy. He was combing Severus's hair when suddenly the men turned violently and looked at him with childish gleam of determination and funny kind of maliciousness and cheek: - I-would-like-to-kiss-you., he stammered, determined.  
\- Wha'? Harry was caught unprepared, surprised by the question out of wits.  
\- I would like to kiss you, enunciated Severus now properly.  
Now Harry understood but just didn't get it.  
\- You would like to... what? asked Harry dumbly again.  
Now, evidently, Severus's patience run out. Severus sprang to his feet and before Harry could say anything, Severus hung from his neck limply, putting sloppy and full of salive kisses to his mouth, then on his chin, neck and cheek.  
\- Wait a min – Seve – you're – smo - the – ring – me! Tried Harry to catch his breath but wasn't allowed to.  
Finally, Severus stopped, saying: - You taste like a gummy bear, yuck! And returned to play with his rubber duck.  
Unbelievable.  
Could their Snape of all people grow up into this teenager, given the chance? And – somehow – he managed to admire him for his behaviour even more so, nothing of the respect he felt for him diminished.


	32. Chapter 32

\- Your dick is too short!  
\- Your anus is too big.  
\- Fine, thanks for assessment.  
\- You’re welcome.  
\- That I believe you.


	33. TEENAGER, the II. part: THE ANGST, THE HATE, THE BLAME, THE LOATH, THE MOOD CHANGES AND ALL THE good SHIT

The worst phase as of yet was Severus's new installed magical adolescence. What is this shit with mood changes anyway? Why nobody banned that?

When does it happen?  
When does it happen that a child finds out that he no longer needs their parents? He would really like to know when because he had no idea that this point in life happens for he had no parents, he had just Petunia and Vernon and his bullying cousin Dudley and he doesn't remember any point in time where he said to himself: _well fuck them, I don't really need them, I don't really want them, I have better things to do_.  
He doesn't remember that point because for him, that state of mind lasted for as long as he remembered to live. But now Severus acted all closed, and cool, and fuck off, I don’t need you anymore, you are holding me off. And Harry felt sad.


	34. Chapter 34

His stance 'I no longer need you' really hurt Harry; he acted all _I don't love you, I don't want to have anything with you, I don't want to have anything_ with _you, because I have my own precious interests and I need to cultivate them and I need to act on them to really become someone_.  
The stance 'we had nothing in common' really hurt Harry, so he asked himself: In what point of life the unattachment really happened in his life and when really in the Severus's?


	35. Chapter 35

And all those petty hurtful fucking things to say like 'I don't want to spend time with you, you bore me, are you sure of that?', 'Did you check it out?', ' Did you try to say that in front of the mirror? How long did you try that there?' And Harry was sure only half of the insults thrown at him were really aimed at him, but he was the one, the only one who heard them and despite his best efforts and his resolve he hated Tobias Snape and hated his mother for not standing with him, not being a support nor protecting him - well that stands for both their mothers, but in Eileen’s case not protecting him against Tobias’s wrath (of course that stands only for Severus's mother, she was with her son much longer than Harry's mother with her friend, but still...).


	36. Chapter 36

Sometimes you drive me crazy. sometimes, the drivel that comes off your mouth just can't be listened to. Sometimes I think I throw myself on you and make you silent with thousands different Ways of kissing you. I don't do looming in nought.  
Sometimes I love you so, so fucking much… I pity we have to be lovers of all thing.  
Your younger phases makes me crave the family I always wanted to have and gave up to live with you and not shame _you_ in the eyes of others.  
Sleep sweet, Severus, I bend, kiss you on your forehead and tuck you under the blanket, watching you sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Then, one beautiful morning, Severus woke up and all these hormonal spouts were gone, just dissipated. As if he woke up from really long, fucked up dream, nightmare more so, and he become humble, calm, and superbly beautiful in his closed loyalty and incessant tenderness, understanding and humility. Sovereign. His arrogance, hubris, irony, sarcasm, whatever – he no longer needed. He became always gallant, always charming, the right and the perfect companion for rainy days. Admirable. A beautiful butterfly from a cute worm-maggot and unbearable puppy.


	38. YOUNG ADULT: SERIOUSNESS (in everything) IS THE KING (that shall destroy us all)

Magical adolescence was nothing compared to Severus’s adulthood.  
Harry wasn't expecting the new wave of absolutely unnecessary, comically strong force of emotional attachment, nor the fits of possessiveness and accompanying jealousy. He hoped to be relatively free by now, but Severus seemed to be more reliant, dependant on him then ever, decidedly more so than when he brought him home nine months ago. Severus was scared he will lose him (all the fucking bloody time!) and the whole time was he so fucking noble about it, and, apparently - somehow - that made the bad guy out of Harry anyway.  
The bookish, silent and decent type of a boy became out of Severus once again, and he seemed to be interested in everything, unobtrusively, always controlled and always polite to everyone with keen interest about potions, dark arts and defense against it. And serious. He was mood-killingly serious about every damn thing anybody and everybody said, nobody could laugh anymore because he always could find a hook in everything and pointing that in the middle of a burst of glee to the (stupid, reckless, fun-craving idiotic) crowd. So, sooner rather than later, nobody wanted to spend time in his company, for fear what he would say about anything they said, done or thought. They - their friends, Harry's and Severus's alike - were thinking and saying he is creepy. He had the knack making out of the best people the worst ones with a flick of a finger, with a move of a tongue, with a wink of his eyelashes. The worst – for laughing! That is… except me. Partly, I was used to it by now, partly, I was spared by him and partly… I wouldn’t leave him anyway.

One thing has changed for the better though - their talks.  
They started talking, sharing bits and pieces of the past, the pieces Severus remembered out of the blue, by the least violent way Harry could possibly ensure.

\- Do you ever miss him?  
\- Who? Dumbledore?  
Harry nodded.  
\- No.  
\- Never?  
\- I banned myself from this right years ago, before… he closed.  
Is it healthy? Should you do that? Shouldn’t you stop? What do you mean by ‘ban’? And how do you do that?  
Harry never asked these, never found the balls to ask those questions.  
\- Because of my mum? asked Harry.  
\- Because that, too. Mainly so. I just come up how after her.  
\- I see, said Harry and tucked Severus under the blanked securely closing him in his arms, shutting the lights.  
\- Master?  
\- Yes, Severus?  
\- May I kiss you?  
\- Of – mphrmmmmmm!  
\- Thank you, Master, and Severus contentedly cuddled beside him, burying his head under Harry’s armpit.  
\- You’re welcome, hears the night surrounding them.

 _Severus was sitting in his lap, a big birthday cake in his hand, holding a lapel of Harry's pyjama top._  
\- _What are you…? he asked sleepily._  
\- _A surprise present, anounced Severus, malicious expression on his face, then blowing the cake full force – high speed – and full size into his face._  
_Coughing, Harry tried to breathe while Severus immediatelly started licking the offending cake of off his face._  
\- _Severus, said Harry tentatively, the longue tickling a bit, - you hate sweet things.  
\- _Maybe, my taste has changed, as we can see, answered Severus with his deep rumbling voice, then drew him closer and clean-licked the other side of Harry’s face.__


	39. Chapter 39

\- Do you like me? asked Severus.  
\- Of course I like you, Severus.  
\- No, I mean do you like - like me?  
\- I very much like you, Severus.  
\- No, I mean do you like like like me?  
\- I _love_ you, Severus, very much so.  
Black, and full of golden awe stars and in that moment Harry thought he might drown in the night sky. \- Good, answered Severus's rough voice, never lifting his gaze from the lock with Harry's stare. That was very good, indeed.


	40. Chapter 40

Severus started to provoke him often and he had no excuse for it but Harry often got crazy, absolutely mad about it and those were the times when he left fingerprints on him only leading to get himself pissed off and silly drunk because he didn't know how to solve the situation and was unhappy and wretched and sad. Nobody came to him and explained things to him. He was out of ideas how to free Severus and the nagging feeling that Severus knows more about the Bond than him didn't help too. Shouldn't it be primarily HIM knowing everything about something so initial as the Bond was to them?


	41. Chapter 41

_Recommendations I.: For those seeking a well-trained slave - a well-trained slave must be well-supported. You must feed your slave at least twice a day to sustain his energy-level. You must allow him to drink as many times as he needs for the Bond tends to dehydrate your slave. And you must allow him to sleep at least three and a half hour per day. Stable workplace and regular hygiene is highly recommended._

He spoiled him rotten, he knew; he was still searching for them, not believing his eyes telling him that all the cupboards previously full of food were now empty. He turned to Severus, sitting at the empty table: – Severus, right now we are missing twelve pair of biscuits and all the milk and all the lemon, melon, orange and strawberry juices – don’t you know anything about it?  
\- No, Master, answered Severus, all innocence, crumpets still lingering on his mouth’s corner.  
\- All right, sighed Harry, pretending to not notice. 

\- Why am I punishing you? \- Because I ate all your food. \- No, Severus, because you didn't say anything. You should have warned me that another food shopping is in order.

\- I would like to kiss you, but I won't.  
\- No? asked Harry surprised.  
\- No, agreed Severus.  
\- Why not?  
\- You would got too uncontrollable.  
At that, Harry chuckled warmly.

\- Do not allow him to drag you. He can not. You must not let him.  
\- He doesn’t.  
\- Oh. But he very much does.

\- What if anything is the issue? What if I say no in something really important and it will matter and just because I was too strict and listened to you advice I will not notice...  
\- If you hit a sensitive matter, then you find along the road how to deal with it, you won't find out unless trying and learning, Harry. You have to do it, insisted Hermione.  
\- And what…?  
\- The only thing you can do to get ahead is to really read and memorise his files Ministry gave you about his past. It might be useful for your decision-making. But otherwise you will have to learn together.


	42. Chapter 42

He thought about the strength of the bond too late. He found out that how strong could an old fucking magic get.  
He didn’t realize it at first.  
It got stronger the moment he looked at Severus unguarded and it tugged, than pulled him out of mad attraction to violate and desecrate anything and everything beautiful in his life as was the sight on Severus’s bathing. He wanted him. The want was burning. His desire grew stronger and stronger. It was unobservable. It could get tamed. It didn’t allow Harry breathing or avert his eyes. When need was added, the Bond was unstoppable. When pushed into Severus, he felt a surge of power unrelated to the old magic, and it confused Harry at first. Until he had much more pressing problem – he got addicted to Severus’s body, his movements, to his looks, to his talks. He shivers with desire. He trembled with need. He quivers if he thinks about Severus – naked Severus, half-clothed Severus, moaning Severus, groaning Severus, Severus on all fours, Severus on his back, Severus bend over the basin, the washing machine, Severus lying on the grass, Severus lying in the bed, Severus smelling after sex, Severus smelling after fear and doubt and mischief. Severus pounding into -  
He got drugged.  
Much, much later he find out – that when trying to defy it, it got worse, that if he tried to avert his thoughts on sex with Severus, he became a greedy monster in bed afterwards, only hurting Severus more than necessary, that if he planned an escape plan, it always averted against him, that it got uncontrollable with Severus’s proximity. When sudden desire flared up, he had to catch his hand, stalling him, stopping him in his tracks, kissing him, taking him. It was better in the end; the result violence was. Usually, he could manage, usually, he could hold of and wait at least twelve hours. Usually. But not always, not every time.  
Being apprentice to the Auror’s training didn’t help the matter too.


	43. Chapter 43

As a young adult Severus got so fucking maddeningly imperious that compared to this as a teenager he was just fucking cute (diabolic look, a glimpse in his eyes, as he cut the cravat in spite of Harry shouting no, shouting stop, shouting don’t do it, the sparkling enjoyment out of his malicious eyes as he wanted to provoke Harry to be and at him, and Harry knowing, knowing he is doing just that – provoking him, and loving him more so because of that because it meant, somewhere deep inside, he is still alive, still waiting to be rescued by none other than him – he loved him for it more so).  
Never once remembering whipping, never once remembering the previous phase, always acting so natural in his mischievous deeds.  
Harry was watching TV, when Severus came to him, grabbed his wrist and tugged.  
\- What? Seve – I’m watching the telly.  
\- I know. Let’s fuck.  
\- What?!  
With his grip, Severus none-too-gently pulled him to his legs, saying straight into his face: - Let’s go fuck.  
Severus’s expression from this distance, the voice, the lips, the deep eyes was irresistible. Harry nodded his consent and Severus, true to his words, dragged him into the bedroom, having his wicked way with Harry there not even trying to pretend who has the upper hand.  
Harry didn't mind really, he in fact enjoyed it.

I love you, Severus. I hope you will find someday.  
No matter what, I love you.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry really tried to be a kind master, too, tried really hard. But Severus wasn't making it easy on him too.

\- Stop, please, stop, please.  
\- Master? asked Severus with his eyes, confused, his Master's cock popping out of his mouth with a wet sound.  
\- Please, Severus, take care of yourself, told him Potter then started to jerk himself off in earnest.  
Severus immediately raised himself and, to Harry's immense surprise, kissed him on lips with eyes shut.  
He didn't mean it like that. Not at all had he meant it like that -! He thought Severus would fuck himself. A hand job. Not a... kiss.  
Truthfully, he froze.  
Harry stopped himself for awhile, just allowing it.  
Then he melted into the kiss, shoulders sagging, hand sliding into Severus's hair and his lips parted slightly to allow him better access, hugging him while so.

 _\- Where did you find them?_  
\- Wha’?  
I asked again: - Where did you find them?  
\- The school robes?  
\- Of course, the school robes, answered Harry, gripping the slipping patience. Severus somehow managed to dress himself in his – or someone for that matter – Slytherin school robes, which were now hanging from his too thin body and despite his grown male body he looked lost in the dangling creases of the robe.  
\- I ordered them.  
\- Ordered? Asked Harry, surprised.  
\- From the magazine… answered Severus innocently, returning to stare at himself in the mirror. The only magazine Harry knew of was the one that sold sex toys Ron left at his and… Harry really didn’t want to know more for that matter. He pinched his nose against the impeding migraine.  
\- I’m sorry, master, are you angry at me? I just wanted to know…  
\- Know what?  
\- What I will look like.  
\- What will you… look like?  
\- Yes. I look forward to go to Hogwarts, Severus turned at him and he gave him a toothy smile. It was scary, partially because he never smiled and partially because he looked scary when smiling like that.  
\- Hogwarts? answered Harry halfway dazed, not managing to concentrate really.  
\- I’m really looking forward to become a student of Hogwarts, are you looking forward to it too, Master? Are there more slaves I can befriend, Master? Will you allow me to have friends… among slaves, Master?  
\- And because this question was asked far sooner than there were any more slaves other than Severus, Harry’s heart was broken, but he was allowed no longer to linger on it, as Severus – in other circumstances sturdy looking figure now shredded of his voluminous robes looked slim and fragile, tiny figure come to him closer and, despite his height and age, jumped on Harry – Harry catching him at the last moment, Severus hands wrapped around his neck, his legs wrapped around Harry's waist, and he started to nuzzle Harry’s neck, his long black greasy hairs in the way of his thirsty mouth, latching onto Harry's cheek, he hugged him, enthusiastically, while his long furry, too thin legs helped him to hump Harry’s side, and with the help of the wall as a support, Harry held fast, letting Severus cuddle him all the ways he possibly could come up with at this uncomfortable position (fuck, how something so thin might be so heavy?) and he let the cunning caresses transform into loving cuddle.


	45. Chapter 45

\- Do you want to bring some tea, mistress Granger? asked Severus exhaustedly politely.  
\- No, Severus, thank you. Won't you sit with us? exchanged Hermione the pleasantries.  
\- I do not want to disturb you. It would be most disappointing. Besides, you need to rest, both of you, added Severus, looking at Harry, taking the book from the table, - but thank you for you invitation, mistress Granger, I would like to oblige you someday, bowing his head, Severus left with a waft of unearthly/ness.  
\- He is fucking strange these past few days, assessed Harry after Severus left the room.  
\- Shhh, he might hear you.  
\- You wish, answered Harry, disturbed by him. Maybe now, with his unpredictability he started after all to be afraid of him at least a little bit.  
\- I like him like that, smiled Hermione cryptically.  
\- You are barmy, said Harry, watching Hermione as she deliberately slowly rolled her eyes, sipping water from her glass.

\- If you come anywhere near me, I will bite your fingers off, warned Severus.  
\- Stop this nonsense. I explained to you -  
\- And I - don't - care! shouted Severus back.  
\- I still do - we still have to -  
\- WE don't have to - ANYTHING! Go away from me - now - right now, or I shall…  
\- As you wish, Harry coughed, looked to the floor, leaving.

\- Don't you want a birthday party, Master?  
\- No, said Harry.  
\- I would prepare it, said Severus calmly from his book.  
Harry dropped the old china vase Moly gave him as a gift sometime sooner.  
\- You detest parties.  
\- You love your friends, shrugged Severus.  
Harry shook his head: - Are you all right?  
Severus closed the book, looking him straight in the eyes: - I'm well, thank you for asking, Master.


	46. Chapter 46

He wrote on the floor with golden letters: Magic, love and sex.

_\- Severus, what are those bruises from?_

He hide for a whole week under his invisibility cloak and wen through all of his porn magazines, not letting Harry know in the slightest where he is or that he is all right.

_\- Severus, where did you get those bruises?_

He got himself a punk hair with pink tips.

_\- Severus, are there burns on your neck?_

He tattooed his upper arm with a labyrinth.

_\- Severus, what is this?_

He filmed himself masturbing and then sold it. He let himself be photographed naked then sold it. At the same time.

_\- Severus, what appeared on your neck?_

He, with 'so-what?' expression obtained himself bunny as a domestic pet in spite of Harry’s ban.

_\- Severus, why is there on you neck another strangle ring?_

He draw a naked comics picturing Harry naked then sent it to his work, describing detailly Harry’s bints there in the fucking bubble.

_\- Severus, why is your neck swollen?_

For a whole month he spoke only Chinese.

_\- Severus, your neck bleeds! You got hurt, let me heal you –_

He accused him of cheating with Draco Malfoy in the middle of the street, making scene and not caring.

_\- No, Master, thank you, Master, that is just welt, Master._

Harry learned to have hippo-thick skin, and tried not to imagine Malfoy on all four while pounding into him. Then Severus with Remus on all four, making him detest Severus’s filthy mouth.

_\- Severus! The welt is full of blood! Admonished Harry loudly, touching it._

Severus raised at him his middle finger.

_Severus recoiled, saying sorry several times before backing from the room with a backward walk._

The third time wasn't merciful at all and caught Harry unaware and unprepared. Fuck – penis! It hurts, it fucking, fucking _hurts_! How the fuck can it hurts so much?  
I'm thrown back with pain, few droplets of sweat drops to my feet. He's thrown back too, screaming, then forward, flush to my naked chest. I hear his bones crack, his head bend back, pushing forward the beautiful long neck. I crack. I crack and I grab him by ass, pushing him to myself, sucking his neck languish. His limp body lets itself carry and I hold it tightly in my arms, hold him tightly to my chest. I bite. I bite his ear, his face, his neck and shoulder. I bite his standing nipples, his side again and again, tasting. He trembles. He trembles with a dull stirring of awareness. His face pale, expect the flushed cheeks, his lips bloodless. He goes for the bedroom door, except we already passed them, and I tackle him. I wanna hold him down. I wanna plunge into him. I love the way his knees bended so I could grab him by his pelvis and push him deep and fast into the mattress. He tries kicking me off, knocking me down, knocking me to the side at least. I throw myself over him again and bite the front of his neck.  
Severus freezes beneath me, shuddering.  
\- Don't, he gasps, breathing barely, heavy, not at all. - Don't.  
I don’t let go. I press my lips to him again, rubbing against his body. It is not enough. . I slip sidewise, unzipping my – his – trousers. I reach under, pulling at his half hard cock, tearing the trousers apart, shredding it to pieces. My fingers are suddenly claws. I force them down into him.  
He's panting, sweating heavily. I keep the mouth on his bruised, damaged neck, biting only slightly this time, holding him still, holding him in place. I never let go as I try to slide into him. He struggles with his hands, pushing and scratching. I let go of the neck, biting his side again to tame him. He kicks, struggling. I bite harder now, drawing blood. I bite through, harder, harder - I feel the skin break and he screams and screams.  
I jab my penis at him. It doesn‘t work. Why? I spit into my palm, wet the head of my penis and spit at my fingers again. I press one into his hole. He whimpers. I add second. He barks. With the third he screams.  
To me he sounds wonderfully no matter what sound he makes.  
I position myself. Push. I hold him with my weight. He kicks, scratches and screams until he suddenly gives in, breathing heavily, and my head pushes into him. Oh FUCK, so tight.  
The fucking is rough. It almost hurts. My penis burns.  
Push, pull, push, pull. I watch my foreskin sliding. God, oh god – he opens his mouth, a latch onto it and I moan into his mouth, drawing out, pushing in, feeling his flesh being pulled with me. Pushing, pulling, oh God, thrusting, fucking him, fast, hard. God. God. God! Good, so fucking delicious. I grab his hips, pushing in as deep as I can, scratching him to blood and come as hard as I never have, a rush like I've never felt before.  
Mine.  
Finally, he is mine.  
We broke the curse. We defeated the fucking bloody curse. He knew it was something big coming. He just knew it. Yes. Yes! Yes… HE saw it. The change was nearly palpable, visible even in Severus's expression. In the flow of feel… It changed.

Over.  
It was over.  
Finally, the curse, the backward growing-up pull, the circle was broken. HE had no idea what this was all about yet he recognised it when it happened. And to think all this time it was about the Bond settling. He chuckled weakly.  
It was over.  
And Severus remembered.  
Everything.  
Or at least it looked that way until Harry found out he remembered they shared professor-teacher-student past, the battle, Nagini, the curse. But like in every transformation he didn’t remember coming to Harry’s home, he didn’t remembered the discipline, the training, the road leading to him to accomodate Harry.  
No.  
But of course, he remembered this last rape.  
This he knew very well of.  
I draw out and let go of him, rolling the bed beside him, lying on my back, catching breath. I stare up at him, his hairs dishevelled. Beside me, Severus curls slowly into a ball, forehead to me. I slide an arm around him and lean to him. He sobs.  
I lick his tears. He shivers.  
\- You like that, I whisper, amazed. He never shows his reactions to me, trying. Even when he was like a toddler without mind, he never showed anything other than stoical stance.  
I nuzzle at him, stroking his hair, I push my forefinger through a hole in the fabric,  
He moves. I move lazy circles on his back with my fingers. Lick at his jaw. His salty-damp cheeks. His hand shoves hard against my chest, pushing me away.  
I slip sidewise, feeling something slick slipping under my palm. I raise my hand and see blood.  
Fuck.  
\- Fuck!  
Fuck.  
I stand up hastily, summoning healing balm.  
\- Will that do? I asked, panicked. - Oh fuck, why didn’t you say anything?  
\- I believe I did, states Severus dryly.  
\- Fuck. No – not enough – not distinctly. Not in a way that is readily distinguishable. Not in no uncertain terms. Not in a no way-way! Not forcefully enough. Not… Not plainly! Not – not in a without-any-doubt way. Just - no!  
\- Oh shut up, Potter, you panicked and I don’t have enough blood for that in my brain yet, Severus scorns, pushes the lid up and slicks his fingers, applying the balm in himself.  
\- May I -?  
\- Go? Yes. Anything else? No.  
\- I’m sorry, I say, crying silent tears. I sweat. I smell. I disgust myself.  
Severus stops and looks at me. Serious. Calm. Deadly still. _Will you be afraid of me now?_  
What should I do with you? says his eyes. He is unafraid. He is unmoved. Worst of all, he is unsurprised.  
\- Should I go? _Will you push me now?_  
_What do you really know, Potter?_ ask his eyes.  
_Will you hate me?_  
He is silent. Stops his unmoving stance and continues applying the balm, hissing with pain when in a wrong angle.  
\- Let me, Harry is at him in a matter of a halfs econd, taking the balm, pushing him lightly to the bed sheets and bending one of his knees, the seconds follows the suite.  
Harry crouches, looking. The blood stopped already as he can see.  
\- There is a tear, interrupts him Severus. – On the left – no – your right side. I just need to get it deeper…  
\- All right, says Harry hastily, plunging in.  
\- Careful! Shouts Severus more out of fear than anything because I didn’t get that far yet,  
I nod, taking it slow and careful.  
\- You see, mumbles Severus after awhile, after I managed to heal the wound and now adding some balm just to be sure. – You didn't have to make it painful. You would be welcomed to once in your life really try.  
\- I love you.  
\- I belong to you.  
\- What does that mean?  
\- I don’t have rights to make decisions nor choose.  
Suddenly, Harry understood: - You wouldn’t choose me.  
\- Never.  
\- You broke my heart now.  
\- You broke my body. We are even.  
\- I saved your memories!  
\- You saved your sense for what is right and wrong! Shouted Severus, now sitting, livid.  
\- All right, answered Harry, breathing heavily. – All right. As you think – as you believe. Whatever. Your life is yours.  
\- The problem is it isn’t. Never was. And thanks to you never will be. Not even after death. Because death is not an option anymore.  
\- I’m sorry…  
\- No, you are not.  
\- I’m sorry you have to suffer to survive. I’m not sorry to make you live. In other words, and to be very precise and very clear: I am not, nor will I ever be, sorry that you survived. You were hurt and weak because of Nagini's bite, but you survived because of the curse. You were dying because of the curse, but you survived thanks to the Bond of enslavement. Either way you were meant to live, I'm sorry that it must be with me if it is of any consolation to you, but I wouldn't change a thing. After all these little small fucking things make you live, and for that I am grateful. I don't know what I would do with everything I know about you and what happened really, without you being alive. Maybe I would be dead or maybe I would just live the rest of my life with a horrible feeling of guilt with the knowledge that I will never have the opportunity to find you and thank you for everything you have done to atone for your crimes and to help me, how sorry I am about what I thought about you – I think I never was so wrong with anybody else. That despite all my dad had done to you and that I know you almost my whole life – unlike my dad –, I am sorry I cannot hate him for it. That you were important to me despite everything that happened between us and I found it out just before you died after Nagini bit you because I was not indifferent nor unmoved by watching you die. I thought I would because I hated you, but I wasn’t even then, even when I didn't know the whole truth. Even when I didn't know that, you mattered to me and I would be devastated finding out my Prince of all people died like that. Jesus Christ, you would have died without knowing that you really mattered to us and that we acknowledged that, appreciated and honour your decisions and your selflessness in dying for us without us knowing that about you, even hating you... \- You sound like a Gryffind -  
\- No. I sound like a decent man knowing and accepting, acknowledging your deeds. All right?  
Severus shook his head, not arguing.  
Good. That was good.  
\- I know you won’t probably ever stop hating me, and you have all right to be mad at me for everything, but, please – don’t do anything stupid. Don’t throw your chance away just because there are obstacles – not because of me. I will make it for you as bearable as I can, I promise. And I ask for one, just one thing only – live your life. Live it, have it, enjoy it as much as you can. I… I. I beg you, please. Don’t try to save us this time, this time be selfish, please.  
\- You sound now as if you were the one dying.  
Harry proudly stood up, head up, saying: - Maybe I am.  
And for all purposes – he was on the verge of something big, leaving behind something unobtainable. He wanted to reach for Severus’s hand, in the same time knowing that his Severus no longer exists.

\- Are you revenging yourself, Severus? asked Harry, strict but tired most of all.  
\- Should I attack you straight, I will be punished by the Bond much more than by you. Have I other choices?  
\- May I ask a question, Severus?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Why are you trying to just piss me of instead of making me hate you? asked Harry, turning his eyes to look at Severus straight.  
\- Severus se ošil.: - I would never hurt a son of Lily Potter.  
\- Harry nodded to that: - Since when my feeling matters as well?  
\- They wouldn’t, answered Severus, - were they not your only part of brain really working.  
Not knowing what to say and having nothing else to add to that, Harry nodded again, raked and threaded his fingers to strands of Severus’s hair.

\- You raped me.  
Severus couldn't believe. \- I saved your life.  
\- No, you destroyed me.  
Harry nodded, reconciled: - As you wish.  
\- I wish to die. I wish to leave. Am I granted the permission?  
\- No.  
\- Then go fuck yourself, barked Severus angrily.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione said: - I recommend slight touches. Caresses. Nuzzling. It is a good way of transition. To make him used to you, if you know what I mean.

Severus’s memory got frustratingly selective and caused a lot of hurt. One day he behaved as his younger self, with all the mischief at hands and throwing it from pockets to others, the other he wouldn’t talk to him at all, all closed up, stabbing him with hateful eyes. Sneaky and malicious. Later, Harry found out why the mood changes, and that it depended on what exactly Severus that day remembered. The mood swings and Severus’s according behaviour caused even more trouble. Just to explain one thing – he started bathing Severus out of necessity and continued the present to be there with him shall something happened. It was out of fear of him slipping in tube, hitting his head and dying or returning to the apathy he came to him with. But because toddler Severus didn’t mind, and young stage Severus acted all cool and all right about it, sometimes even slightly curious what might occur during their baths, Harry continued to the point he found out that the Bond was doing something silly to his body when he started considering stopping attends of Severus’s baths.  
It had to be Hermione who explained to him that they have to have sex every day – and that by way of strengthening the emotional bond as well, he should in fact not stop to attend Severus’s washing, but engage himself in erotic activities while there (and the fucking addition: If you have not enough common sense to realise already you should be doing this with Severus, not _near_ or _beside_ Severus, because, you know, to return him, you should present him to sexual pleasures, engage him in intercourse with you. Mould him into you. Teach him your needs, finding out his fantasies. Just saying.  
\- Well, but me masturbating while he is in the room will suffice for now, right?  
Hermione’s look hated him in that moment: - Right, she answered crisply.)  
So he started masturbing with him in bathroom to not push him into sex more often than was necessary. He thought once a day was pretty often, too much often, he never managed to console his guilty streaked conscience before he had to repeat it. But it was manageable because he never seemed to know what happened the other night. And never mentioned it, never, unless in the throes of passion, looked accusingly at him for it. It was, at least for the duration of the days, as if nothing happened. That is until Severus started to sense his presence sans curiosity at baths. Throwing him hateful, spiteful or other kind of hatred looks.  
Until he asked him if it is really necessary to _ogling him, while he is just taking shower, for Merlin’s and Jesus’s and God’s sake!_. And that was that. He knew. And he might not be Severus yet, completely Severus, but already, as Harry himself, he started to not like what was happening to him just like Harry didn’t like it.  
Harry had a suspicion that Severus in fact really doesn’t remember them fucking, otherwise, he would be much more accusing and mean to him, but he remembered some of his actions while under the influence of the Bond, some of his earlier phases, and he didn’t agree with them. Or a streak of shyness hit him along the road to adulthood. But it was enough to force him to withdraw away from Harry's touches and caressing to start complaining. To build boundaries.  
And then came the warning, unexpected and painful, which caused them both to Hospital Wing for three days without Severus remembering the incident altogether. It started as a pain in the hips, travelled through the organs to their guts and organs to their sex, which started bleeding massively. Harry was nearly blinded with pain while Severus outright collapsed, his ankles and foots soaking in blood too, as Harry noticed. His ankle with the mark bandaged bleeding and the chain around his neck visibly strangling him - and for the first time Harry could see on his own eyes. He flooed madam Pomfrey before collapsing himself, his head splitting to thousands of pieces.  
When he woke up – still three days before Severus stirred – it was to a very stern looking madam Pomfrey saying: - Severus must NOT decide for you!  
\- What do you mean…? asked Harry, confused.  
\- Severus tried to occlude his mind, explained tired-looking, but as well stern-streaked Hermione behind madam Pomfrey, sitting on Severus’s bed.  
\- Maybe I didn’t explain myself clear, or I didn’t stress in well enough – Harry. The Bond the Ministry invoked to safe Severus’s life might kill him – kill you – as well. It just blocks the curse Severus was subjected to, but it is, in its nature, no better than the curse and you should take it seriously –  
\- I am, protested Harry weakly.  
\- No, you’re not, if you were, Severus would already be your slave and had his full memory. You must start to torture him, rape him, beat him, whip him, bondage him, crossdressing him, impregnate him –  
\- That is not –  
\- IT IS! It will be if you wish so. I don’t want to – oh – fuck – Hermione jumped to her feet, started crying while running out of the room, mumbling all the way out: I’m sorry.  
He looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
\- She meant discipline, and... She is right, you know? We were waiting for you to get used to the idea for far too long. It is settled and done. If you not manage Severus – and I mean that – he will die. There is no coming back. There is only your life at stake.  
\- I managed –  
\- No. You managed to get along with the person created by faked maturing produced forced by the Bond serving to the masters who do not wish nor they seek the old personality of their slave. It is useful in early stages well right. If they want to have a new toy. If they detest each other and need some help to get along. If they don’t care. You, on the other hand, will have to go back several steps. \- What do you mean by that -? \- You must get through what you built together so far and learn to live and tame the Severus we all know and honour. The _real_ one. The one who saved your life countless times no matter how much he detested your personality. _That_ is fair. You must get through and you must to learn to control Severus’s tantrums. You must explain what took you so long to get to him and hope he will forgive you for building a whole new and admirable character upon his’s!  
Oh, fuck.  
\- What should I do? Hermione’s advices are no longer of any help, I have done all she said, and it evidently doesn’t work.  
\- Do what he expects of you to do. That way, you at least get through to him.  
\- Wha‘? What does that mean? didn’t Harry understand.  
Exasperated, madam Pomfrey looked at him: - He killed you mentor, he killed your mother and became your slave. What do you think he expects from you with that past? What makes him thing: finally, what I expected from you, mister Potter?  
\- I – I don’t, babbled Harry.  
\- Come on! He is a Slytherin, he joined You-Know-Who, was a spy, double agent more so – and it is after the war. And he survived. He loved you mother and hated your father. You accused him of killing Sirius, killing Dumbledore. He was a tool all long to get YOU killed, your friends died in the war. Potter! Your father bullied him, he bullied you because of that, so don’t lay here, telling me you don’t know what he expects!  
\- I should do – make him think – of what? What are you trying to -? Should I – should I pretend I’m taking revenge out of him even though I forgave?  
Madam’s eyes glittered: - There is a clever boy, she said proudly.  
\- But he…  
\- Slytherin.  
\- And I –  
\- Gryffindor.  
Harry shut up.

Finally, he asked: - Will it help?  
\- If not this, then nothing.

Now with hands full of Severus he wasn't sure what to do with him. It was an ever existing problem of them. Obedience. Control. Discipline. To not allow Severus to do what he wants just to calm an unliving unbreathing object on term's of Harry being the one in charge, the one in control of the situation all the bloody time while feeling more like giving Severus the freedom he deserved yet stuck at the same place for he knew what he was agreeing to by making Snape his slave and, for a moment, for several brief months it looked like he could cope because… no. He was not. He just was not doing what he was supposed to. He was supposed to make sure their Snape returned, instead he raised a Snape moulded to his needs and desires not to dominate… anybody for that matter, much less somebody under his care and protection, much less Severus Snape, his potion and defense against the dark arts professor.  
But who cares he was struggling because of these conditions?  
Not him, not Snape, not their family and friends. They didn't care. They entrusted him Snape into his care and awaited his return. And Harry, much for his selfish little reasons, didn't comply what he promised.  
Not now, he decided, not when he spent time at the Hospital Wing with him, writhing in spasms and pains, fever sweat rolling down hes cheeks and knew that Severus suffered these consequences because of his incompetence.  
Shall they go home soon, Harry will take care of his slave - he bit his lip for that - properly this time.  
And he felt something in his chest dying at that.  
For no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he enjoyed the Bond induced excitement over Severus, his body, their sex, he knew he failed and by doing so, wronged Severus terribly.  
This time, he has to do everything in his power to... to succeed, even thought he wasn't sure what that should be.  
But for starters he knew he will no longer let Severus do whatever he wants, will not be allowed to let him have his little freedom - or both side-ly agreed pretense of it - in cheekiness, spoilness, rudeness… even his liberty, decision-making and any such things were out of the question now.  
For fear if his life.  
Harry sunk lower to his bed, pretending to not exist.

_He came to their living room, seeing Severus sitting on the middle of the carpet, his mouth slightly open and saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His head slightly tilted to the side, staring to the white wall with unseeing eyes, not reacting when Harry called his name nor to any other verbal incentive (are you all right? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Do you need go to the loo? Food? Water? Apple? Bread? Do you hear me? Can you understand me? Here. Blanket.). He was sitting on his bum and legs and knees, with hands leaning on the floor and didn’t most assuredly only ignore Harry, which would be definitely fine. He just didn’t understand, nor he did care, which was frightening. It was like seeing a prisoner’s inner mind on the outside._  
_So, Harry came to him, wiped out the saliva from his mouth, chin and chest and stroked his long greasy hair, sighing._  
_I won't leave him. I won't leave him. I won't leave him._  
\- I won't leave you,i > he whispered more to himself than to anyone other and pressed a light kiss to the Severus’s cold ear shell. 

 

He was choking, and choking, and it was awful to watch.  
\- I gave him a throat soother so he can breathe and swallow, she said sternly. - He's still with us. She added and turned her piercing gaze from Harry to McGonagall, addressing her formally - Not for long if we don't act now.  
\- What more can I do? asked Harry urgently, his eyes returning to rake the stiffened Professor for another sign of life, double checking every part of him obsessively. He was calmed a little by the weak rhythmic rising and falling of Snape's heavily buttoned chest. Poppy answered his question roughly: - Claim him. Claim him already and you shall avoid such occurrences. Then he left Harry with Severus at the Hospital Wing alone.  
Harry recoiled.

_\- I think we might have to put him at St. Mungos._  
\- No! shouted Harry.  
\- You don’t understand. He could have no chance of ever waking up. The poison blood reaching his heart and brain would cause that... We only got one of two ways for the time being, Poppy Pomfrey said, looking anywhere but at Harry, who was holding Snape’s neck and head in hands, uncomfortably bended over his deathly pale body. He tried to look at her from his position with Snape half sprawled over the big bed.  
\- We either try to sustain his bodily functions artificially and wait till the Bond activates itself, regenerate his blood and attaches him to Potter, and thus risk him ending as a corpse with body attached to bed, the poison spreading and making his body even weaker than currently is, or try to lift the curse, speeding the process of healing and settling the bodily functions, repulsing the poisons from his body, and re-learning him how to cope with his new status while hoping that zero damage will linger. This process should help us to avoid any consequences on his mind or body concerning Nagini and Animus Anima for the major part of his life will be influenced by the Bond for which he will live, die, breathe and surrender to. Either way, the damage might be imprinted upon him... It might be painful for him if anything goes wrong. He might be pleading us to... We could be wishing for his... He is … I … It might be more merciful if we let him… 

The first stirs of awakening Severus throw Harry back into present reality. He was scared the old Severus will wake to hate him right then and there, but it was not to happen. So he took Severus's hand in his and breathed in sync with his ragged breaths, calling Poppy to come to them, helping. Severus's weak throaty breathing was audible to Harry, now. It made his physique relax a little. He reclined on the bed's headboards longing to close his eyes.  
\- Sleep, I say.  
He obeys.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> Desperate – he started to do mad things like in order to safe him from himself. If he continued like that, he would.

Sans the curse poisoning his system and the venom from Nagini finally gone the feel of ease came and with the easiness came independence, supplying Severus with a strip of sureness (that he won't out of blue just disappear or something like that) and Severus's mind got clearer of fear - with that the sarcasm, irony, wit and deliberate and on purpose accidents as well as self-defence began to frequent his life. Then there was the problem with discipline. Severus could be very well free of the curse, yet it changed nothing on the much worse problem they had now - that he was still bound to the Bond till his life, and his flaw of character, not allowing him to live a peaceful life as a free person nor as a unfree slave, was that he very quickly got pretty imperious.  
So… I decided to add a new routine to our old good night fucks in vain hope it will help to tame him and control himself with my leading. The lessons, as Hermione told me, 'lessons in understanding'. to prepare for myself by doing this and doing that. The lessons and the punishments for any misdeeds I could come up with. Sometimes I was pretending that I was doing revenge for what he has done to me while at school. Sometimes it was so fucking sexy I couldn’t resist. Sometimes it impersonated eroticism – tied Severus, Severus on all fours, Severus obeying me. Severus, finally listening to what I have to say, not interrupting, never. But. His obedience reminded me much more of what should have not be, of my impish little Severus, rather than of the old Severus we all knew and loved - until he was ripped off out of our arms – the professor Snape. I try at least change activities and the crueller I seem to be, the more creative I got. I don’t know where all those ideas come from. I just know they are, and, sometimes, I know they excites Severus more than me. We kind of feel each other even though we don’t talk anymore. There is no need really since we must spend more time in each other’s company anyway. Punishments take time. Incredible amount of it in fact. Or more so – the preparations. At least I try as much as I could not to be vindictive or outright cruel. To us it is more like the game we played previously, but it got much direr consequences than the one. Or at least I hope so. And Severus doesn’t complain either. On his legs and knees, hands tied behind his back, gag in mouth, bended over his knees, stoned bulging into his shins. No. he does not complain at all. In fact, as I find out much, much later, most of those creative pieces were his idea. To make me happy, and him content. I don’t know that yet though. \- You mustn't talk to me like that. You have to stop it - now, warned him Harry, being aware that it might cause troubles, that it might cause problems. He wasn't sure of the nature of the problems, but he was aware there might be consequences and he didn't want that at all for Severus. He just knew it wasn't smart, it wasn't even a good idea, yet Severus didn't stop it and Harry felt powerless over the situation for the first time so strongly as he predicted yet not because of those situations he predicted but because a whole new ones.

Harry's tie was made, hanging limply around his neck, both shirts opened, Severus's shirt collar stained by blood, Harry's sleeves rolled to his elbows, torn, Severus's tie wrapped around Severus's neck, strangling him, and around Hary's wrist, Severus's chin was bruised, nose bleeding, Harry was pounding into him, sensing his discomfort as Severus's face was averted, eyes closed, bloodied cheeks blushed slightly.  
\- Look at me, he ordered, LOOK AT ME, shouted, spitting out on him while doing so.  
\- Severus reluctantly obeyed him.  
\- Is this what you wanted?  
\- Yes.  
\- Is this what you wanted? Did you imagine that?  
\- Yes. Harder.  
\- Is this what YOU call control? asked Harry with vitriol, not believing him.  
Surrender – deep-rooted surrender in those beautiful black eyes: - Harder, Master, please, and Severus, out of all things, moaned.  
I was a rainy day.

He was pouting in the tube, with sour expression, bubbles on his hair, his rubber duck floating on the water, his arms crossed, frowning up at Harry. In a certain “no” fashion.  
Defiant. He was all the time so bloody difficult and defiant. \- Don't try this on me, Severus. Your toes must be washed too. It is not my fault you are so ticklish there. I will try this time, promise, just give me your legs, all right?

No. Just. No.

\- Severus?  
\- Yes, Master.  
\- Give Teddy the toy back.  
\- No, Master.  
\- Severus? That was patient yet.  
\- Yes, Master?  
\- Give Teddy the toy back.  
\- No, Master.  
\- Severus? You will give Teddy the toy and you will do it now.  
\- No, Master.  
\- Severus, I’m not asking. Give Teddy the toy back now.  
A toddler with a very strong stamina was in the kitchen crying loudly, red cheeks with cries, eyes clogged with smudges in the eyes, hardly able to breathe.  
\- No, refused Severus.  
\- Severus, it is a toy left from his father. Remus Lupin. Do you remember Remus Lupin.  
\- I won’t give the toy back.  
\- Why?  
Severus stilled, silent.  
\- I asked you a question, Severus.  
\- I like it, all right? You never bought me any present, never gave me any toy. I love Nina and I want to have her until she is old and ragged and smelly, then I bury her and never let anybody know where she is, because I love her and she loves me and nobody separate us ever. She won’t leave me, she knows I would kill her.  
\- _Accio… Teddy’s teddy-bear. You, said Harry as he caught the teddy-bear to his hand before Severus, who tried to snatched the toy back, - go to the bedroom. I shall punish you after I return to y- there, he left the hall before he could say or do something horrible, shocked by Severus’s tale. He already knew he had no clue what to say to him at that._

Slick it for me.  
Moan.  
Gasp.  
Growl.  
Pump.  
Whine.  
Whimper.  
Mouth open!  
SMACK.  
Pant.  
Squeal!  
Yeah, that is good body.  
Boy.  
THRUST.  
BANG.  
Aw!  
\- I pampered you too much. You endure nothing, taunted Harry.  
RUMBLE. GROAN.  
Sloppy licks. GRUNT. - Like that, yeah. Yeah. Yeah!

I couldn’t find my wand. I had to go to work and couldn’t find my wand. He has done this a few times when sulking, usually to make a point. Angry and distracted, I barged into my bedroom unannounced. I found him with only his shirt on, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Knees bend, cheeks flush - fucking himself with my wand.  
I stifled a groan, backing silently away.

\- Potter - if you don’t put your dirty hands of off me, I will cut them of.  
So much for the least violent way of remembering Severus’s past. It was quite shock the first time Severus expressed his wish, none the less after they had sex. Going (and coming) to bed with Severus and waking (finishing) with the tone of voice of his old professor was quite daunting.  
Harry jumped out of bed, hands to himself, trying to zip up his trousers again.  
They went sleeping. And Severus woke up none the wiser as a young admirable gentleman, leaving Harry behind wondering, what will happen this time this evening.

And… the most horrifying revelation of the day: I concede. I admit it. I fell head over heels in love with… the dynamics of our relationship, with the feel of the power over a living being, with Severus (the way he surrenders, the ways he chooses to show it, the fact of proudness still lingering in him, pulsing, the fights, the not giving up ever – ever again, the insults thinly veiled to polished politeness). I admit it – I am weak (weak to his magic, weak to his breath, weak to his vulnerability). I love my slave.  
I love my slave more than my life.  
Do I love Severus as well? Would I, wouldn’t there been any magic bounding us?  
I confess, the power which prepared me to die rather than outlive its consequences in the past now seduced me shamelessly with newly sharpened tools of its own choosing, thirsting to get me down, to revenge the death of its son, lord Voldemort, taunting, mourning, raging.  
Fucking bitch. She got me there. I’m undone.

(Generally looking... Boyish. No, innocent. Like how Harry saw him in the section of his childhood's memories. Devoid of the heavy dark aura he was so inclined to.)

In a row, Winky and Kreacher and the newbie, Twinky, were standing in a row. Harry was scared. Stripping. Stripping in front of the silent servants, house elves, who never said a word and all the time looked at them. He never got used to these additional eyes. At the same time, he experienced a kind of pride. After all, these servants were witnesses that he was worthy of being an owner of Severus Snape and the pride of Severus being used by him in front of servants were wafting off of him almost palpably. Without a doubt Severus did love him, and Harry sensed that the time was not far off when he would declare it to him. Harry was excited to the very degree that his love and desire for Severus were increasing; he got more deliberate in exacting and demanding in his love rituals regarding Severus as much as Severus got more vocal and lowered more barriers regarding intercourses with Harry. Every loud breath, harsh hissing while making love blasting off powerful flames of passion.  
He started to learn taking pride in giving orders to Severus, enjoying it all the more whenever Severus enjoyed his request that now more often took the form of a command. For each surrender was the pledge that another surrender would be demanded, each demand the assurance that more would be demanded of him. It was odd that he would be completely satisfied by it, and yet he was.  
Trusting.  
Trusting from Severus Snape was so intoxicating.  
Retained by his side for whole mornings, he always did whatever Harry wanted with gratitude.

It was a social event his Master was invited to, one which he couldn’t say no for the organisator was his Masrter’s fried, Hermione Granger’s company for rights of slaves. He was in no uncertain terms ordered to come with Severus so here they were, waiting, while his Master didn’t left his side not only for a minute to get some drinks or go to the loo for which Severus was inexplicably grateful.  
\- You know, Lucius rubbed his chin with interest and eyed eagerly at Harry, - you grew up pretty cute. I saw you as a potion master and you were a greasy little shit, vindictive, cruel and on the whole unpleasant to the eyes and to the heart. Slavery suits you. Especially the eyes… your eyes got light by passion. Well… it suits you pretty much. More than it should maybe…  
He was about to reach out to take Severus’s chin to take a closer look when Harry, in a flash, grabbed his hand.  
\- Don’t you dare, he growled, his other hand tightening on the hand.  
\- Oh my, Potter! Lucius huffed as he flicked Harry’s hand off him. - You’re uptight now just like this bastard. Who cares about him now anyways?  
\- I do, answered Harry with passionate spitefulness.  
\- Let’s everybody just calm down, shall we? Kingsley sighed as he watched Lucius walking over to the bar and ordered a strong drink.  
\- He will not touch him, Harry stated.  
\- It, corrected him Kingsley, still looking Lucius’s direction, but very well, have it your way.  
As Kingsley walked away, Severus shivered. He thought for a moment his Master was going to be in a problem because of him, and when he grabbed the other man’s hand—and personally, he felt valued in that moment, a previously unknown feeling of certainty and eternally warming feeling in cold of being owned and cared for, of security—but was relieved that no fight happened. He was afraid that something might happen to his Master not because of his abilities or because of their lack, but because of his inability of cheating and because of no reserves of cheating on the other part and he didn’t want that to push his Master’s luck. There was just something about this man that he did not really like, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when his Master reached over to touch him to distract him; thankfully, his Master stopped this Lucius’s man hand in time. Otherwise he was not sure what would stop him there. He clung onto his Master’s coat, looking at him timidly. - Master? He asked insecurely.  
\- Shh, it’s alright. Let’s just go home, all right? a kiss and then a confession silently prayed to his hair: - I will not let anyone touch you, Harry promised as he kissed his head, leading him to the fireplace.  
\- We shouldn’t – we should stay, protested Severus, only to by silenced by Master’s shh. He took him to the cloak room, took him on Lucius’s expensive habit before flooing home.

Somebody said something rude about their relationship to his Master, Severus could say as he sensed his change of behaviour after the event they came from. It had to be disgusting because his Master hold off him, not touching him, eyes always to the ground, cheeks tinted red. Unsure. Careful. Distant.  
Detached even.  
That won't do, Severus decided.

Harry was watching telly again, watching a gazelle getting caught when fully naked Severus crossed the telly screen, turned it off, and bending over the table for the bowl, snatching some nuts from it, putting them into his mouth, watching Harry deliberately. Harry stared at him open-mouthed. Harry’s eyes watching him, never leaving his insinuous body, his mouth agape.  
\- Master? asked Severus nonchalantly, lightly gulping the nuts.  
Smug. Positively smug.

Severus slid off Harry’s lap soon to his legs and started sucking first at the head of the younger man’s cock. While Harry ran his hand through Severus’s silky hair, Severus used his teeth to tease the body of his cock and pulled him foreskin down. He was taken a little by surprise with the gooseflesh appearing on his forearms because of the pleasure giving not receiving by the man’s meat in his mouth. He loved to make his Master squirm.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Master had not come home for quite some time now.

\- You had to had done something, said Severus accusingly.  
\- What?  
\- You had to had done something to me to give such a reaction out of me - you - you - you tried to move out, you tried to pack up and leave me, leave this house, am I not right? - to nobly let me live my life or such a noble nonsense!  
\- All right, all right, I tried to escape to let you live your life. Happy now?  
\- Of course not, you bloody idiot!

Harry's eyes darkened: - You are not allowed to speak to me in such a tone.  
\- Or what? asked Severus, brash, with a scorn.  
\- And you are not permitted to question me or my decisions, said Harry sternly to Severus, his body tense.  
\- Or what, oh almighty Master, will you _punish me_? What is it now? A rape, or a whipping? Maybe I should bring our little rubber duck to heighten your spirit, finished Severus with eyes stuck to Harry's crotch.  
_I will do anything to save you and keep you safe._ Harry raised his palm, hitting him with a loud dull crack.  
\- Oh. So it is back to drunken beating now again. How innovative.  
\- Shut up, shut up, just SHUT the FUCK. UP! screamed Harry, face red, walking in circles.  
Suddenly, Severus appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, defiant, proud and self-surer than ever, daring him: - Will you fight? he asked Harry, throwing him into chaos when they both landed onto the bed, Severus atop him, Harry's wrists in palms, straddling him, watching him. Content. Calm.  
What was the meaning of this? Harry was anything _but_ calm by this turn of events.

\- Will you fight me, mister Potter? asked Severus, repeating his question with diamond-cut precise.

Understanding finally, Harry gulped, staring at him with wide eyes, watching the movements of the fingers at Severus's collar, and Severus's lips, smirking down at him: - No, answered Harry, knowing he is at his mercy now.

After pumping him some more to milk him out, Harry took his hand away and licked the cum off his hand, savouring every drop as his other hand held him close to his chest, his fingers tracing along Severus’s flat belly. As his body spasms from his orgasms calmed down, Severus remembered the bulge of Harry’s aroused crotch pressing against his ass and reached down to tease it.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, head bowed low: _Thank you, Master._

His Master's face red, his breath catching, panting, he straightened himself watching Severus watching him. Chest raising and falling wildly, violently, quickly and Severus felt the urge to lay his palm on it and _feel_. But all was done, and Potter seemed satisfied by blow-jobing him so he didn't dare.

I squirm beneath him. He grabs my wrists tightly. I press my lips together in fear of screaming.  
I groan when he bears me down into the mattress and shoves his cock roughly under my bollocks. I’m trapped and there is not much I can do about it. I’m grad he can’t see the blush rising on my face.  
He rolls me over.  
He never seems to be particularly interested in my face. Too good. I am too eager to accept his discipline and he doesn’t have to see that. As I wait, I can’t help it but wonder: What does he sees when he fucks me?  
He greedily buries his face between my cheeks, greedily licking and nipping.  
I’m bent in half for him, watching idly as his sweat drips off of his nose into my face.  
He smacks me, eyes momentarily closed as he pounds into me and my cock hurts, full of blood.  
I’m trying not to move as I was told, mouth open, watching him with keen interest, as his facial expression changes and shifts from outright pain to outright bliss and pleasure. My heads bends backward as he speeds up into me.  
Is it the smell? It must be. It definitely is not my face ugly as night.  
He holds me really tight and I feel secure. Almost at home.  
To the last moments he controls himself he is tender.  
It kills me. Never. In my previous life never… Oh. I bend and break, coming, spurting, dirtying me and him too. Both of us.  
For beautiful am I not. Horny, maybe. And precious am I not. So what for…?  
I stare at it, dirtying myself, dirtying him, secretly I admire how much he sensible he acts, that he didn’t seem disgusted or hateful because of all the mess I have managed to make. Idly, lazily, he strokes my back afterwards.  
\- Are you comfortable? he asks tentatively.  
\- Maybe.  
I remember.

 _While adult in his middle, it got..._ A fit of arguments. Progress. Then regress, regress, regress, fall. And it was up to Harry to put Severus together and build his personality. Sometimes, it wasn't easy to recognise whether he asked for escort to toilet out of maliciousness or because of some trigger that stopped the progress.  
On the other hand... Severus seemed to know even more than my Master. My advisors didn’t know much about the circle of this bond. They seemed to draw conclusions from the uncomplete sets of dates they found out, but Severus got blindly and by sheer instincts quicker where he should end anyway then their mostly wrong conclusions lead to. Luckily. I don’t know what would happened if not for this sixth instincts of Severus. Why the Bond wasn’t so strongly connected top me as it was to Severus if it could punish me as well? I didn’t know. I will never know. I don’t even want to, think about it. No. No really at all.  
Severus seemed to know what _is_ needed in the exact right moment..

\- I won’t wash your fucking dirty clothes. You have a washing machine perfectly capable to do so.  
\- You can just put the clothes to the machine and turn it on, it is no big deal.  
\- No, I can’t, the thing doesn’t like me.  
\- Don’t be absurd now, Severus.  
\- Last time the powder bubbled out if it, dirtying all the floor. The thing despises me, and I won’t touch it.  
\- Are you scared of the watching machine, Severus? asked Harry disbelievingly.  
\- Why no, Potter. Are you so fucking lazy to not be able to stick the dirt into your own watching machine and do the laundry with the help of the magic?  
\- This is no what it is about, Severus, warned him Harry.  
\- Then what? Because to me even this discussion seems about nothing at all, nonsensical.  
\- My decision was for you to cook and do the laundry. You are to obey me.  
\- Even though your orders are stupid?  
\- Take that back, barked Harry, angrily.  
\- No, refused Severus. - I am not your maiden, I am not your house elf.  
\- You seem too ahead of yourself, knowing all what you are not. Then what are you, Severus? Tell me, your master, please.  
Ader a long, self deprecated silence: - Nothing. I am nothing. Harry's dark green eyes darkened even more so: - Funny, he said without any trace of fun in his voice, - that is the only thing you never were and can never be. To me, at least.

Severus head bowed even lower.

Harry bended Severus over his lap. He rolled up his shirt, pulled his pants down and without warning slapped his cheek several times before sticking his three fingers into his tight ass.0  
Severus breath hitched. He stopped moving, waiting what will come next, braced forearms, head up high. Stopped breathing then came into ragged puffs of breath.  
\- Squeeze, ordered his Master into his ear and Severus obeyed. Meanwhile he summoned an oil and applying it to his fingers, he stared to play with his wrinkled pucker.  
In fact he managed to play with it altering with slaps to Severus's ass that Severus's prick started leaking.  
The ragged breaths now counted for both as Severus's felt his Master's lap tented into his tights.  
\- M-master, he moaned as one of the digits returned to his anus again, oiled and ready to tease the nub in the way. He clawed into his Master's knees, shutting his eyes.  
\- Don't close them - I want see, said his Master and Severus, unbelieving, opened them again. Looked at his Master. And latched his lips to his benefactor's one, not caring the mess he was making on his shirt, not heeding his own impeding orgasm, not minding anything at all really, only sucking the soul out of the fruity juicy accepting lips, humping himself on his Master, bringing his Master with himself.  
\- Stop - stop - please, Severus, stop please, it already hurts.  
Severus imediatelly jumped out of him, away.  
\- All right? stopped himself Severus, returning to him to see, to make sure.  
\- Yep. All right. Come, he raised his hands to help him, - come closer. I want to describe to you how tight your ring muscles were pressing me, making me leaking mentally.  
Severus groaned, leaning over him and placing a kiss to his Master's pliant lips.

\- I will not clean the dishes by hand, and Severus banged with the pot making a loud noise, - by hand, if there is magic perfectly capable to take care of!  
\- Stop that, Severus, you are being petulant!  
\- Stop that, you are being ridiculous, answered Severus with a sneer.  
\- You are very close to overstepping boundaries again, warned him Harry.  
\- And what do I do to finally overstep them? Maybe smashing this – and he took the vase and thrown it into the fireplace, - will get me safely through?  
\- Harry hated doing this: - Shove your pant down.  
\- No, refused Severus.  
\- Shove your pants down – immediately.  
\- No.  
\- Harry caught him at the last time, thrown him at the kitchen unit, shoved his pants down for him and wetting his hand with water he started to smack him in quick succession and, not heeding Severus trying to stand up, to escape, he smacked him for nearly ten minutes, breathing heavy at the end, standing Severus on his legs again, turning him to himself and hand-jobbing his now fully-erect cock, stifling any moans, protests, words and sounds in a soul-sucking, full-mouthed kiss.  
\- I want you to memories this for me, said Harry and gave Severus a paper, folded.  
\- Severus opened it and blanched, after letting the eyes flies along the lines, he raised his head, looking at Harry again.  
\- Harry nodded. To today evening, will you manage?  
\- Severus gulped, his throat constricted: - Yes, Master.  
\- Good, Severus, Harry said, bending over and placing a kiss to the corner of Severus’s mouth, not minding the stiffness of his slave, not heeding it at all.

\- Well done, Severus, praised him Harry, after asking him to repeat to him and Severus recited it without hesitation and without any fault.  
\- I belong to you, Master, stated Severus, bending to his knees.  
\- That is not necessary, admonished Harry, helping him to stand. – At least not yet. I want you to change clothes, said Harry, showing him a box prepared for him. There was a harness only. In a few minutes Severus will be all naked, with only clothes showing off his male attributes, underlining them for Harry’s pleasure only.  
Severus was wondering there if Harry’s aim is to degrade him. He didn’t believe that though.

Severus was cooking when Harry came to him from behind.  
\- Mmm, is that our soup? And before Severus managed to answer, he stáhnul his pants, grabbed his cock and slipped into him sans any preparation, shoving several fingers into his opened mouth.  
\- Breathe, he ordered into his ear, sucking it into his mouth, nuzzling it between his lips and humming. Thrusting into him, awaiting the moment Severus’s body will allow full free access.  
Pounding into me, banging the metal pots, pushing me into the hot cooker with his thick needy cock into his small, too tight hole. He tried to, but from this angle he couldn’t fit, pumping Severus with his hand instead.  
-  
\- Mmmh, Mah – Master – allow me to –  
Harry didn’t allow him to talk really, thrusting viciously and with abandon, making Severus sweating from under pits and on the back and forehead from the three pots fuming under him on the cooker.  
Severus’s body shuddered and convulsed in a vice-like grip as his Master was repetitiously hitting his prostate, making him more and more tight: - Master – I’m co… tried Severus to warn his Master to save at least some of the food, to try to put a lid on those pots and pans, to turn of the fire but was not allowed and it was already late anyway as he shuddered, spurting his white liquid all over the cooker, shooting an aiming in all of those the pots and the pan his load, spicing with it the food – the potatoes, the stew, the soup, the dessert – all of it, ruining his whole-day efforts. A drop of his semen stuck to the steel pot.  
Breathing heavy, he had the mind to apologize, devastated by the marrams: - Sorry, Master, I will put that into bin, and took one of the pans and the pot, pitying the damaged food.  
Harry caught his hand, stopping him in the process: - Did I say you should throw the expensive food away? they both watched as Severus’s sperm bubbled in the hot liquid, going down. – You will finish cooking and you will serve this food to me at 12 pm sharp, am I clear?  
Not comprehending, Severus nodded mutely.  
Then, the whole afternoon, Severus had to undergo the torture watching as his Master was eating and digesting his seed in the food he served, expressing pleasure and looking like he was eating and enjoying the most delicious food he was ever offered, making Severus blush.

\- Behave, told him Potter strictly.  
And just because he could, he raised his hand, put it on his raised shoulder and cleared it of any invisible speck.  
That irritated Severus to no end.  
He wasn't a fucking thing to be dusted off! He wasn't one of Teddy's toy!

He fidgeted and ran his hand where Harry had cleansed him with a feeling of disdain. He did it just out of uncontrollable spite, so that he did not felt Potter's touch on top of him, and his Master saw his disgusted gaze, and for a good half of a minute he measured him for the childish gesture expressing his reluctance and defiance.

\- You shouldn't do that, he said softly, disappointed.  
\- I could not help it.  
\- Now I'm going to punish you. Couldn't you at least wait? Be careful to not let me catch you?  
Severus did not say anything to that.  
\- Did I disgust you so?  
Proudly, Severus raised his head, looking Harry straight in the eye: - You own my body and love, you can’t have my soul with peace too.  
He left at that, not letting Harry to comprehend him at all, not letting him interpret or correct his assumptions.  
He just left, knowing very well Harry will know where to find him after he decides on the punishment.

I hate doing this. The crack. The whip. The movement of my wrist as I bring it to his pale, marred back. Maybe I hate doing it even more than I hate our intercourses.  
I hate the sound of soft whimpers, the shudder, the stillnes. Silence. For they are his.  
I hate the bright crimson wealts, the metallic scent of blood, that are the fading evidence of what I have to do to be _his_ as Severus was Harry's.  
I hate it.  
I hate myself for doing this. But I know that without it Severus's life – life, as everybody even Snape knew it - would be lost.  
He needs me. To be strong. Right here. Beside him. Or near at least.  
I just hope, as I strengthen the Bond and deal with the damage to his beaten, bloody back, that I as well heal and strengthen his mind - the precious organ he holds so dear to him. I pray, as I stroke his side and pull the sheets over him - his over heated red body, that someday he won't ask for this anymore.

\- Hurt me.  
\- What? No. No!  
\- Hurt me. Control it. Control me. Hurt me! If you don't, then the Bond will and believe me, I don't wanna find out how.

So Harry did it the only way he knew how. He started to penetrate him with one finger. Added second and third. Fourth then hesitated.  
\- More! growled Severus. A tear leaked out of his eye.  
He added fifth finger listening to Severus's pained laboured breathing. He shuffled inside of him the whole fist.  
A fist was inside Severus when already, already he heard begged tearful: - Stop. Stop please. Stop.  
Harry froze.  
He had a hard time remembering to breathe, sweat pouring out of him heavily.  
\- Will it do? asked Harry carefully, tentatively. Hopefully.  
Severus shook his head tentatively. - No, he said, taking another gulp of breath, - but I need a time to... adjust.  
They waited, waited and waited some more.  
\- Wait a minute, said Potter and pulled out the fist out of Severus sooner than Severus managed to protest. He would say no. He did not want to repeat the pain from stretching his anus to such a size knowing there would have to be more later.  
Potter went back behind him and Severus turned his head to ask: - What are you doing? The scent Potter come back with was off somehow, yet Severus couldn't concentrate properly.  
\- Maybe we could use lubricant with mild analgesic? Told him Potter tentatively and Severus immediately jumped aside, turned behind him and grabbed Potter's wrist. - No, he refused with wide eyes.  
\- Why not? whined Potter.  
\- The Bond will not take kindly your lenience, explained Severus biting his lower lip.  
Potter touched it to release it from it's confines.  
\- Even if I won't it any other way?  
Potter was evidently fishing for a fixed point in this moving universe he was trapped with Severus. He was seeking dominance out of rules instead applying his own sources on Severus to _make_ him a slave while _becoming_ true Master.  
Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have a problem if he were on Potter's place.  
\- You are thinking, said him Potter accusingly and, while not paying attention, Severus was bent over the table and with desk-killing speed, Potter started to pound into him.  
_Well... now, through me, punish the Bond. What a grand idea. Pity, you weren't the one who shall plan to destroy the Dark Lord. He would have ended up with toys on a playground had it been your way._


	51. Chapter 51

The awakening was like a hangover, and Severus's initial reaction was that he doesn‘t want to spend the rest of his life like this. And, even though it wasn’t wilfulness on his part as Potter expected, Severus lost his appetite. He just could not bear and thought about devouring any food given to him by his rapist and perpetrator, could not bear to sustain such a complex monstrosity controlling their lives and subconsciousness and everything that really matter in their lives.  
So he refused to eat, his throat constricted, afraid he could vomit, he would try to force-swallow any of the food and bile that with him going to his throat.  
One day, he just stopped trying to eat at all.

If he detested something more than being blinded, it was force-feeding. His throat was dry and full of gulped tears of wrath and bitterness as Potter still tried to make him eat the dry chicken. His head was bound and he held his nose to make him open his mouth so that he could stuff those bits of food into him.  
He could breathe neither in nor out at first, still refusing to gulp it. He spat it at first, but decided against that procedure as Potter waved his wand and made him swallow forcefully.  
He wheezed and started to cough. His lungs felt ready to burst. Blood came gushing out of his nose and tears started running down his cheeks.  
Luckily - Potter didn't kill him by holding his nose during the process of swallowing, remembering he had to let him breathe.  
\- Do I have to insert a pipe into you? warned Potter, then had his mouth clamped shut by hand as Severus tried to spat it back at him.  
How he hated the green-eyed devil in those moments.  
\- Don't be petulant, ordered Harry.  
\- DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! Try reason with me! (Severus in the middle of the fight)

\- That won't do, decided Harry while watching Snape petulantly refusing eating.  
\- Come, he ordered, and Snape's hatred wafted off of him like a parfume smoke. But he was compelled to answer the order, so he came.

\- Kneel. Hands behind your back. Head up. Eyes down. Hold. Cry.

Harry cancelled the spell, only to replace it with long black strap covering Snape's eyes.  
\- Better? murmured to the man's ear, and Snape just gulped and nodded.

 

\- You should be ashamed of yourself! shouted Harry. - What did you want to do?  
_Release us from your abhorred obligations._  
\- Just to kill myself, answered Snape calmly.  
\- You don't own your own life.  
\- Hence the reason why.


	52. Chapter 52

The fire was roaring. Severus slipped out of his cot - bed, Harry reprimanded himself firmly, it was bed. And crawled to him, on his palms and his knees, head deeply bowed, not looking on the way, just showing his subduedness. The thick black hair a heavy curtain to his facial expressions - if there were any. Harry doubted even that, he hasn’t ever seen any.  
\- Allow me this, please, Severus whispered, hovering over Harry's crotch. - You are the most generous, the kindest Master I have ever had, he begged, his flushed cheeks - those parted lips, the lower one glistening with salvia. - Please, he begged more.  
Madness. This was utter, absolute madness.  
Harry was aroused. He didn't want this. He still doesn’t. Nevertheless, he was aroused, looking into Severus Snape's face begging him to allow the release he so kindly offered.  
The bond.  
\- It alerted you, right?  
In that moment, Harry detested everything and everything he ever was and ever wanted to be.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still… He was much more polite than he remembered him from school. He was much more polite to him than professor Snape.

He couldn’t even believe how much he had liked it. To own a person so dependent on his own life but decisions as well. He detested the idea at first. But got excited at how well, how truly perfect slave Severus become to him, how well they understand each other, how synchronised they were without a word uttered.  
Power corrupts. He now almost understands Umbridge’s twisted sense for punishment and he would carved this one line along the ‘I must not tell lies’ sentence. Power corrupts.  
How twisted was he for that? For liking, carving and no, of course not only, but above all loving Severus’s ways of submitting? Should this be his fate after all? Running from himself to not hurt Severus?

(At first. He liked that at first. The mind-numbing power was drugging.)

\- I despise you, Harry looked up seeing Severus staring down at him with disgust. - You remind me of my drunken father, and I despised him too, he added, and Harry was reminded of a picture from Snape's childhood where his father hit his mother. It occured to him it had to be a regular event and his stomach protested violently ful of burning liquid.  
Snape stepped back from the room and left him.

\- (Ragged breathing.  
Laying the tips of his fingers carefully on the regrown ragged thick skin where was the bite.

\- I won’t let him with you alone. Nobody will touch him. Can you hear me?! Don’t! Don’t. Just – don’t.  
He marched. He stopped at his bed. He grabbed his hand. Then hold with a death grip on him for as long as it took. (Several moments.) Several months. (He wouldn’t let go. He slept.)

The doors slammed shut. Deafening silence hushed the echo, magnifying any other voices that were sounding low under recognition.

Professor Snape's weak throaty breathing was audible to Harry, now. It made him relax a little. He reclined on the bed's headboards longing to close his eyes.

(Generally looking... Boyish. No, innocent. Like how Harry saw him in the section of his childhood's memories. Devoid of the heavy dark aura he was so inclined to show to others. In Snape he detected a will of ice and iron that would not be swayed, a will whose judgment would not be moved no matter what.)

(Most of all. Above all. I will love you.)


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However I fall, no matter where I end, I will always find you to be waiting for me. You will always find a way to find me and destroy me and my whole life.

Harry was apparently in no hurry to return, and Severus, who had waited so submissively for Harry to take his pleasure, now felt a lump rise in his throat at the idea that at any minute, Harry would again put his hands on him. But when he did return, it was not exactly as Severus had imagined it.  
He heard Harry open the door and cross the room. He remained for some time with his back to the fire, studying Severus, then in a quiet voice told Severus to get up and sit back down. Surprised, he obeyed. He saw that Harry was dressed in a dressing gown with apparently nothing underneath. His hands were skillful and powerful, his nails cut short. Harry caught him staring and Severus blushed; these were the same hands which had seized his body, the hands he both dreaded and desired.  
But Harry did not approach Severus.  
\- I'd like you to get completely undressed, he said. - But first, simply open the bodice of your robes without getting up.  
Severus unbuttoned his robes, letting them fall open.  
\- Caress the tips of your nipples, Harry said before adding, - You have such a light nipples.  
Taken aback, Severus fondled his nipples with his fingertips and felt them stiffen and rise. Embarrassed by his response, he covered them with his palms.  
\- No, Harry said. - Take away your hands.  
Severus withdrew his hands and lay back against the couch, wondering why Harry did not bend over him He had drawn near, sitting on the arm of the sofa, but was not touching him. Severus had the feeling Harry wanted to insult him by his disdain, his silence, by a certain attitude of detachment.  
Yet Harry had desired him a while ago; he still did now. Severus could see it by the tautness beneath the soft material of his dressing gown. Severus longed for him to move, to take and hurt him, and hated himself for his own desire while loathing Harry for the self-control he was displaying.  
He wanted Harry to desire him; there, the truth was out. He wanted Harry to be chafing under the urge to touch his lips and penetrate his body, to devastate him if need be, but not to remain so calm and self-possessed.  
Only a short while before, he had been kneeling half-naked before Harry had opened his thighs with both his hands.  
The whip at the valets' belt, the chains borne almost constantly, both seemed less terrifying than the look in Harry's eyes as it fastened on the body he refrained from touching.  
Harry straddled Severus and seized him by the nape of his neck, then drove into his mouth. It was not the caress of Severus's lips along his length he was looking for but the back of his throat. For a long time, he probed, and Severus felt the suffocating gag of flesh swell and harden, the slow hammering finally bringing him to tears.  
Although he delighted and revelled in him for a long time, Harry did not bring his pleasure to a climax, but withdrew from him in silence, without closing his dressing gown.  
\- I do realize that you covet and long for all the men who desire you, that by surrendering you to others I am providing you with a string of alibis to cover your easy virtue.  
\- I love you, Severus replied.  
\- You love me, but you desire anyone among others.  
Severus's heart seized. Yes, he did desire Harry, but what if he, upon learning it, were to change? Terror-stricken, all he could do was remain silent and lower his eyes. Even to look Harry directly in the eyes would have been tantamount to a confession.  
Then Harry bent down over him and, taking him by the shoulders, made him slide down onto the rug so that he was on his back, his legs raised and doubled up against his chest. Harry, sitting down on the couch within arm's reach, abruptly ordered him to caress himself. Startled, Severus meekly stretched his hand toward his penis, already starting to harden, but then his hand recoiled and his flesh shrank. He'd never been able to do this, not in front of another, not even his Master.  
\- I can't. Harry's gaze was persistent. He could not bear it, and he closed his eyes, repeating, - I can't.  
Though he'd uttered the words in almost a whisper, Harry heard them, rose to his feet, closed his dressing gown.  
\- I want you back, whispered his Master into his ear afterwards, letting him mercifully fall asleep in his arms.  
\- Why nobody visits you here? Are you ashamed of me being your slave? asked Severus once.  
Harry remembered the exact reason why.  
The visitors left. It was at that point that Harry raised his head to see Severus running toward the house through the garden. He got up, put on his dressing gown, and was tying his belt when Severus erupted into the room like one of the Furies and threw himself at Harry.  
\- He's gone, he shouted, - he's finally gone. I heard him, I heard you both; I was listening behind the door. You kiss him, you caress him. Why don't you caress me, why don't you kiss me? Harry kissed somebody on the cheek, probably, Neville or Ron, and caressed it without noticing, but Severus didn’t see them after his transformation, stransition to slave status and so he didn’t know them, nor did he know he has nothing to fear about. So, naturally, he did. - Is it because I'm too big, because I'm not pretty? He doesn't love you, but I do, I love you!  
And he kneeled in fron of him and began to sob.  
\- All right, fine, Harry said and eased Severus into an armchair, took a large handkerchief from his bureau, and when Severus's sobs had subsided a little, wiped away his tears away. Severus begged his forgiveness, kissing Harry's hands.  
\- If you don't want to kiss me, keep me with you. Keep me with you for ever. If you had a dog, you'd keep him and take care of him. And if you don't want to kiss me, you would enjoy beating me perharps, or othervise punishing me. But don't send me away, implored him Severus.  
\- Keep still, Severus, you don't know what you're asking for, Harry murmured, almost in a whisper.  
The proud man, slipping down and hugging Harry’s legs with wide palms and long fingers, replied in a low voice: - Oh, yes, I do. I saw you the other morning. I know I refused you. It will never be happened again. I swear. I promise. Please, don’t leave me. Please. Don’t send me away. Please, please, don’t sell me.  
\- Who told you something like that? Harry asked sharply, taking Severus’s chin in his hand.  
Severus gulped dry, eyes unsure, avoiding: - I heard… I saw… the book.  
\- Which book?  
\- The one lord Malfoy make me read.  
\- Lord Ma-? Look, Malfoy is a masochistic bastard and you are not to listen to him nor will you ever obey him, am I clear? In fact I am the only one you will ever listen to and obey, do you understand?  
\- Yes, Master.  
\- Now, I don’t know what was in that book, but it is irellevant to our case and you shall forget everything and anything that was written there. Do you understand?  
\- Yes, Master.  
\- Can you comply?  
With eyes to the floor, he nodded. Still, he was terribly scared, and Harry will have to make sure that nothing of that sort happen and scare him again.  
(He ordered Severus to get up.  
\- Is this your obedience? he snapped. - Kneel down and listen to me, he said. - I'm afraid my training leaves a great deal to be desired.  
\- I always obey you, Severus replied hotly, stung by the slur upon his lover.  
\- You're confusing love and obedience, Harry said sharply. - You'll obey me without loving me, and without my loving you.  
With that, Severus felt a strange, inexplicable storm of revolt rising within, silently denying in the depths of his being the words he was hearing, denying his promises of submission and slavery. No longer meekly submissive, he struggled as Harry made him bend over with his elbows on the floor, his head between his arms, his buttocks raised. Harry had to pin him with the weight of his body to keep him in place, had to force his way inside Severus's body, to rend him.  
The first time he did not cry out. Harry went at it again, harder now, and Severus screamed. He screamed as much out of revolt as of pain, and he was fully aware of it. He also knew - which meant that he was vanquished - that Harry was pleased to make him cry out. Harry seemed in no hurry to finish, unlike other masters, and only took his pleasure once Severus had subsided under him.  
When Harry had finished with him, after he had helped him to his feet, he paused and studied Severus again. Harry remarked that what he had spilled in Severus was going to seep slowly out, tinted with the blood of the wound he had inflicted, and that this would happen again as long as his passage was not used to him and he was obliged to keep forcing his way. He remarked that he reserved this particular use to him, and he certainly intended to make full use of it, Severus had best have no illusions on that score. He reminded Severus that he had agreed to be his slave but that it appeared unlikely that he was aware - consciously aware - of what he had consented to. By the time he had learned, it would be too late for him to escape.  
Listening, Severus told himself that perhaps it would also be too late for Harry to escape becoming enamoured of him, for he had no intention of being tamed easily, and by the time he was, Harry might have learned to love him a little. For now, he knew that all his inner resistance and refusal had one object and one object alone: he wanted to exist for Harry in however modest a way and wanted Harry to feel something more than desire.  
Not that Severus was in love with Harry, but he clearly saw hr loved Harry in that passionate way slaves love their masters, and he sensed that he was ready, if need be, to sacrifice him to any and all of Harry's whims in an effort to satisfy him. He knew with an infallible intuition that if Harry were to show contempt for him, he would be contaminated by it, no matter how much Severus loved Harry.  
Contaminated, he was. This was because at the castle he was the master and the opinions of all the men there to whom he was with depended on his own master. Here, he was not the professor any longer. On the contrary, Severus was his master without Harry being fully aware of it, which is to say that Severus admired him and wanted him. Harry would probably go on loving Severus insofar as Harry deemed that he was worth the trouble. It was clear that Harry would be his master, and his only master. Severus did not expect any pity from him, but could he not hope to wrest some slight feeling of love?  
Sprawled in the big armchair next to the fire, Harry left Severus standing there naked and told him to await his further orders. Severus waited without saying a word, pondering all these thoughts in his head. Then Harry got to his feet and told Severus to follow him. Still naked except for his shoes and black socks, he followed Harry up a flight of stairs and entered a small bedroom, a room so tiny there was only space enough for a bed in one corner and a dressing table and chair between the bed and window. This small room communicated with a larger room, which was Harry's, with a common bathroom between. Under Harry's watchful eyes, Severus washed himself - the towel was faintly stained with pink, as Harry had predicted - removed his shoes and socks and crawled in between the cold sheets.  
Before he closed the door between their rooms, after Severus was already in bed, Harry came over to him and kissed his fingertips, then left.  
It was the first time Harry's lips had touched his body. Severus wept and did not fall asleep until dawn.)  
A hushed promise: - No matter what, I will wait. And I will always love you.  
500 B.C.: A reccomendation to new masters: claim him, because he has nobody else to claim, own him, because he has nobody else to own, make him yours, because he has nobody else but you.

Dream these dreams:   
_Are you willingly submitting your life, soul and magic to Harry James Potter?  
yes master  
Will you submit to him of your own free will?  
yes master  
Will you apologise to him for all deeds done to him by your hand?  
wha- yes master  
Your mind shall be free, then.  
thank you master_


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson I  
> a Lesson in obedience must be tauGht.  
> come.  
> now.  
> here.  
> crawl.  
> suck my dick.  
> penetrate me.  
> spread your legs for me you BiTch  
> get a grIp of your arse cheeks  
> Quit that.  
> come.  
> come for me  
> cum for me.  
>  _don't hold yourself back._  
>  \- scream. 

\- Pity, you couldn’t come to the speeches.  
\- Undubitably they were brilliand, answerd Severus.  
\- Tomorrow is the last one, you will have to come with me.  
Severus watched as he spoke words of thanks at the anniversary of funerals of the fallen, comforted those he personally knew, and silently grieved for the unfortunates. He had disappeared for two weeks and returned with the muggle Grangers. He had spoken on behalf of Narcissa, and even Draco, before testifying at Severus’s own trial, ensuring his freedom. He had watched the now-adult over the following months, his respect for the Chosen One growing as he spoke out on behalf of the other people in the war when the papers tried to lay the victory solely at Potter’s feet.

He had fallen for his Master all over again.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson II  
> a Lesson in trust must be tauG/ht.
> 
> Come here.  
> Lick my cock  
> lick the floor  
> stand  
> turn  
> bow  
> on your knees  
> crawl.  
> stuck it in your hole.  
> suck.  
> breathe.  
> get a grIp of your arse cheeks  
> spread  
> hold still  
>  _breaThe_  
>  breathe for me, Severus  
> now put the blindfold down  
> kiss

I love you.

\- You will not speak to me like this. You will respect me and-  
\- If you do not like it, we can do it differently/this way, Harry reached up and slipped his fingers in Snape’s hair and he yanked Snape down on his knees before Harry.  
Harry leaned down and growled in his ear: - No, the one who will learn to respect somebody is you. You will earn respect towards me, do you understand?  
\- Of course, Master, gasped Snape shallowly, gulping. - Cease your haughtiness, at once!  
\- Of course, Master.  
\- Apology is in order.  
\- I’m sorry, Master.  
\- You will not speak to me with despect anymore, do you hear me?  
\- Yes, Master, gasp and the ever-present, sorry swallowing of salive in his throat.  
\- Understand? Harry yanked Snape  
s hair hurtfully and Snape nodded furiously, swallowing thickly; his Adam’s apple bobbing in his exposed throat. Harry bent down and licked a path up that pale skin.  
Snape whimpered, pulling Harry from his trance. Harry pulled back in horror at what he had done and yanked his hand from the soft strands. He backed away from the panting professor. - Fuck. I’m sorry. I - Harry did the only thing thinkable - turned and ran.

I will always love you.


	57. Chapter 57

Am I sick for loving to break Severus’s will?

\- We shall learn it together, dog. Repeat it. _Now_

Bound me  
Bind me  
Blind me

Bond me  
Pin me  
Slash me

Hurt me  
Scream me  
Kick me

Spit me  
Lick me  
Claim me

Claw me  
Cum me  
Blood me.

Posses me  
Make me.

Come.


	58. Chapter 58

\- I am doing it - screamed Harry desperately, - because you -  
\- You are most decidedly _not_ doing it because of anything even remotely related me! answered Snape angrily with a snarl. - You are not doing it for me and most decidedly not because of any useful reasons. So why, exactly, is it you are doing it, Potter? Severus waited and no answer came. - Care to help? Self-pity, maybe?  
Potter produced a sound out of himself akin to a bark: - No. Most decidedly not -!  
\- Then _why_? asked Severus. - Who is your drunken sessions, your tears and sniffling useful to?  
\- Don't know. Don't care! Why has it always be me to be the reasonable, useful one?  
\- Fuck you, Potter. Self pity that is! and what was Severus waiting for anyway? - Stop doing those bullshits, all right, Potter? Get a grip of yourself. March. That is what can you do, is it not?  
\- Not anymore, answered Harry sliding alongside the wall for the room was spinning too violently for his liking.  
Severus looked at him, looked at a spot on the white wall and shook his head. - Do as you see fit, he spat finally leaving the living room, knowing he will anyway.


	59. Chapter 59

„As a Master, Harry became possessive too, and extremely jealous.“   
Beware your senses, your instincts might betray you and all that will left will be your own reason, Master.

 

\- That is a good boy, Harry said, raking his fingers in those greasy hair. You are my dog, you are my boy, you are my girl. You are my everything. You are my whore. Harry bended and licked the shell of Severus’s, filling his shiver in the bones of his body.

 

Stay close.  
Head down.  
Bow.

Silence.  
Push.  
Breathe.

Cry.  
Scream.  
Shout.

You make my heart quicken. You make my blood boil and pound in veins. You have perfected the learning – you learned to adrenalize me.  
You ignite(d) me. (Now extinguish me.)


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson III  
> A lesson in adjustment must be tauGht.
> 
> close the door.  
>  _hold still_.  
>  put the blinfold on  
> now  
>  _fuck_  
>  fuck me  
> \- scream.

Severus was hiding something. Harry could tell.  
It was nothing it is nothing.  
\- What are you hiding, Severus?  
When I was a kid and returned home from Hogwarts job as made my life a living hell, insisting on agreeing with him in every aspect. I drove me crazy. I had to do as He told me to. One day I was so angry I thought I will kill him. Instead I just shut the door of my room and I kind of... Severus drifted off, thinking about you the best available to explain himself to his master so he could comprehend. - I kind of pinned him in my mind to sexuality and sex to make his shouting at least bearable.  
\- What -? What have you done? didn't understand Harry.  
\- I imagined buggering him. I imagined putting him under Imperius and letting him suck me off, Severus looked calmly into his Master's eyes.  
As he should have guessed, his Master's reaction was violent. First he obviously imagined something probably him on Severus's place and potter probably on Tobias's, then he jumped off his chair and Run To The toilet, vomiting violently. Severus run after him: - Are you all right, Master? he asked, worried.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson IV  
> A lesson in taming must be tauGht.
> 
> open  
> Look me in the eye  
> bow

Severus knocked on the door, asking: - Are you all right, Master?  
The door immediately opened, showing green and yellow Griffindor: - Yeah, sure, said unconvincingly Potter.  
\- It was an act of highest dispair, I assure you.  
\- Of course - uhm - maybe if you will do this with me in your head, maybe ... before you do it, might you maybe, please, be so kind as to give me a warning? - in advance - instead of - uhm - you know...  
\- I don't have any reason to do this with you, Harry, answered Severus frankly.  
Harry just nodded.  
\- I will not do this with you.  
To you, but he didn't say that aloud.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson V  
> A lesson in listening must be tauGht.
> 
>  
> 
> _Even if Snape had a partner before, he didn’t remember, all memories wiped away by the Bond._
> 
>  
> 
> Take yourself in hand.  
> Stroke.  
> Feel the blood against your fingers.  
> Feel the throbbing through that fat vein.  
> Close your eyes.  
> Lips stretch.  
> Take me in.  
> Suck.  
> Lick.  
> Swallow.

\- Fuck you!  
Insulting won't get you anywhere. Aloud, he said: - Insulting me in my own house, Snape. You must stop -  
\- And if not?  
\- I won't undo the _Obscuro_ and you stay blind the whole weekend, I swear.  
Severus hated being rendered sightless.  
\- Wouldn't removing my voice be more useful to accomplish your task, Master? asked Severus acidically.  
\- Maybe, answered Harry, - but you hate being blinfolded more.  
Then the shutting door clicked, and Potter's steps thudded and Severus and his wildly beating heart were left alone.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Lesson VI  
> A lesson in reliance must be tauGht.
> 
> Bend.  
> Kiss.  
> Lay.  
> Roll over.  
> Face down.  
> Hans up.  
> Legs wide.  
> Touch yourself.  
> 

\- Fuck you!  
\- I don’t think so.  
\- Fuck. You.  
\- Definitely not. THIS is called conversation…  
\- Fuck you.  
\- …in polite societies!  
\- FUCK, YOU!  
BANG.  
The glass from the door shattered, glittering on the floor in the late afternoon light.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson VII  
> A lesson in learning must be tauGht.
> 
> Suck me.  
> Use me.  
> No – hips!  
> Use hips.  
> Slam into me.  
> Penetrate me.  
> Pull.  
> Push.  
> Harder.  
> Harder.  
> Harder, damn it!!  
> Stroke me. No. Not yet. No. Wait.  
> Yeah – there – fuck – now! NOW!  
> Make me come –  
> – bit – chew – chew –  
> Teeth, you fucking idiot, use teeth!  
> No teeth.  
> Use teeth.  
> Teeth in shoulder  
> All right, goddamn it! Perfect. Fantastic!

\- It is called discipline.  
\- It is called torture... might some argue, argued Severus.  
\- Then stop with this childish nonsens immediately, ordered Harry.  
\- Why?  
\- Because.  
\- That is not an answer, reminded him Severus.  
\- Because if you will not submit to me, the Bond will punish you. Because if it will punish you, you won't make progress. Because if you won't make progress, I'll be unhappy. Because if you will stubborn enough for a long enough time, you will go back to who you were recently. Because I won't let you thwart the progress we accomplished so far, do you hear me? You _will_ yield to me! You will succumb. You will budge and bow to my commands simply because without obedience, you will not get back what is rightfully yours and believe me, if you won't, I'll be displeased and if you'll displease me, I will punish you severely. If you displease me, you won't like the consequences. Do you understand?  
\- Yes, my Lord.  
Harry hit to his face Severus and stormed out of the room without knowing what he was doing.


	65. Chapter 65

\- People started talking, told him Harry absentmindedly one day, - wondering why you aren't leaving my side anymore.  
The fire Severus was sitting in front of cracked. Harry looked him in the eye with uninterpretable expression.  
\- We should marry, he seemed haunted stating so. His undershadowed green into Severus's eyes directly: - We are going to marry tomorrow.  
Was this his punishment? Severus bowed his head and answered: - Yes, Master.


	66. Chapter 66

His Master says they should ged married. He says it, he drags him to the institution and then he backs, looking awfully green and pale. _No. He won't._ Harry backs and Severus stops him with a hand on his: - I wanna do it.  
He is firm. He will bite Potter's head of. He will force him, as his Ma - as Potter forced him. \- But I don’t.  
\- You can’t choose.  
It shall be as it should. A Forced Marriage on his Master’s part, and a Forced Bonding on Severus’s. \- You can't tell me what to do. \- You can't not to do it now. \- I just changed my mind!  
\- Well you do that too often.  
\- Fuck you, Snape!  
\- Not anymore. Fuck with me or fuck off, Potter.  
\- Shut up!  
\- No matter what you want, Potter, we are here, and you will do it, can you hear me? I insist.  
\- What the fu –  
\- Shut up and swear that fucking oath. Now!  
\- No.  
\- Yes.  
\- No.  
\- Yes.  
\- No!  
\- Well… yes.  
\- I, Harry James Potter, swear this marriage oath for both of ut to marry you, Severus Tobias Snape, of my free will…  
And it was done. They were married.


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson VIII
> 
> Lesson in confidence must be tauGht.
> 
> \- You know what to do.  
> A nod.  
> \- Then start. You have thirty minutes.  
> 

\- Fuck you, growled Severus.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- You heard me well, spat Severus hatefully and suddenly red circle around his neck appeared.  
Yes. He heard perfectly well.  
\- Have it your way, you bastard. With a swish of his wand and muttered _Obscuro_ , Snape was at the spot blindfolded. He staggered blindly, surprised, and accidentally stumbled over a coffee table, hitting the floor.  
Harry calmly went to armchair standing quietly and unobtrusively along the wall and watched Snape's trashing, then slow calming and quietening. Much more carefully he started to move, looking for way out.  
Slowly, carefully. Severus crawled over the floor boards looking for something.  
When he finally hit with fingers Harry silently sitting in the armchair, one of his boot more precisely, he crawled to his lap, spreading Harry's legs to wide V, hissing spitefully: - If you have to blindfold me, don't use magic on me, you fool. Use a blindfold! he ordered, arms leaning on Harry's tights, digging his marked forearms there.  
\- I'm tired of this, breathed Harry.  
\- Me - too, said Severus and just like that, they fell into silence.


	68. Chapter 68

\- Don't be so harsh on him, Harry, he really tries.  
\- I don't like this too! If you’ve forgotten, I will remind you of that – I spent half of my childhood with this man tormenting and torturing me with every single word uttered to my direction and now? I laughed sickly. \- Half of my bloody fucking adulthood I spend time worrying sickly about him not starving himself to death of malnourishment because he can't feed himself or hurt himself because he is too stubborn and all the time tries to defy the Bond.  
\- I know, I know you're trying too.  
\- No, fuck, no, I am done!  
Pacing.  
\- Yesterday he came to me scared if he could really pretty please go to toilet on his own? And what did I do? I fucking broke the plate I was eating from because I was so angry. I don't normally but fucking frustrated angry angry because whatever I would say it would be fucking wrong. Whether because I was wrong answer or because of the fucking wrong way of answering because of my tone or because of my expression or because of I wouldn't show appropriate amount of delight about his efforts because he shouldn't fucking have to ask me at all! at the end, Harry shouted.  
\- I wonder… do you realise it sounds more like the Snape we knew? asked Hermione curiously.


	69. Chapter 69

Finally, Harry slumped along the wall asking:  
\- How could I do things right or wrong if there shouldn't be a Slave Bond in the first place, if it shouldn't exist, so what the fucking fuck am I supposed to do - how am I supposed to answer him right or wrong?  
Nobody noticed Severus lurking behind from the corner of the room.


	70. Chapter 70

You were brimming with defiance, refusing.  
I've promised to manhandle you.  
I swear I will manage you, boy.  
I'm tugging at your collar, grabbing your arm through sleeve of a habit you are wearing now, I'm leading you to the couch, bending you over the armrest. I'm putting my palm to hold your pelvis, rising your arse higher, touching your cock gently, then rising my other palm, hitting your bottom.  
You make a keening sound, and after several strokes I feel your penis pulse into my palm. I pay no attention to it. It is of no consequence.  
Your defiance brought such a surge of uncontrollable violence. I hit you several times, listening to your breath hitching.  
I summoned with paddle and with ful force I hit you.  
You screamed with pain. Fear. Pleasure.  
Slowly, we stopped.  
You, unaccustomed to such violence from me, and because of your position with head lover than the rest of the body, looked at me red faced.  
I looked down you and couldn't stand the sight. I dragged you to your feet, not standing the look on you. You were full of incoherence.  
I loved you with my mouth afterward.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson IX  
> Lesson in understanding must be tauGht.
> 
> Pleasure your master.  
> Kick  
> scream  
> Enjoy  
> 

It was a nice thing, after so much time of being the mother, the master, the one who take care and is in charge to wake up to the serious face of Severus Snape a breath away from his pelvis, asking with his hungry brown eyes permission to touch him, then sliding and taking cock into his hand. In Harry's sleep hazy and foggy mind, it seemed perfectly _right_ for Snape to take the lead and play the daddy for once, taking care of him, and - what more - studying him with those black impenetrable eyes.


	72. Chapter 72

-=== a note of total and absolute surrender from Severus ===-

_And if you beate me, bruise me, fuck me, rape me, burn me, cut my arm off, slice my troath, dig my eyes from holes, sell me, torture me, kill me… just know, it is not your fault. You haven’t done anything wrong. I know that. You have, too. It is me who provoked you to do so. And I will never love you for it less. I mightn’t._

\- Severus Snape's declaration

-=== a note of total and absolute surrender from Severus ===-


	73. Chapter 73

\- Fuck you! growled Severus.  
Potter defiantly looked up from his desk top where he was doing home work: - You shall dare, he spit.  
\- I will, assured him Severus.  
Potter's gaze flared with fire unknown, looking in Severus’s eyes, making sure, before lowering his gaze down again.


	74. Chapter 74

\- _Fuck!_  
\- Hold still, ordered Severus.  
\- Nagh!  
\- Potter! Hold _still_.  
\- Can't -!  
\- - have to!  
\- Agh. Yeah – there - _more_!  
Wish, and it shall be given.


	75. Chapter 75

Harry had to run to Severus's room for cries that woke him up.  
He opened the doors, closed it behind himself and turned to Severus lying in bed, trashing and turning.  
\- Severus? he called him gently.  
With a start Severus woke up, sitting up and breathing hard. Black eyes large as saucers looked wildly across the room, finding the spot they were searching.  
\- You died, he accused him white-faced, - you fucking died, you died.  
Suddenly he leaned in and put his forehead on Harry's shoulder, and started weeping tearlessly into him.  
Harry had to lay his hand on Severus work and fondled him to calm him.  
\- Shhh. Shhh, Severus, shhh, it was just a nightmare.  
\- You died, he sobbed in vain. - I was holding you and you dared to die, he shouted angrily then. Without any pause Harry still run his palm in Severus's hair, back and lower back, humming soothingly, or at least he hoped so.  
After awhile, Severus calmed.  
\- Should I stay? Harry asked. - I'll come back if -when - you call me, he assured Severus and slowly, the man nodded.  
\- Good, Harry said, standing.  
It wasn't over, Harry knew. One look on Severus's face stated that clearly. So - he came out of the room, summoning a chair from kitchen and putting it in front of his room, sitting there, waiting.


	76. Chapter 76

He didn't have to wait long. As soon as clocks ticked nine, Severus called for him, scared and unsure.

Harry said, worrying his bottom lip. His work was at stake and he had to solve it somehow, though he hadn't had a clue how. He opened the front door, and in his thoughts closed it and everything after happened in maddening pace. Severus came across the room sans any trousers or underpants on and with his white shirt buttons opened, he jumped on him, pressed his lips to Harry's and started to rub his naked cock and his pelvis into Harry's lap. With bruising force, he started to pry open his lips, devoured his mouth, lashed with his tongue and evidently tried to arouse Harry - and himself - as quick as humanly possible. \- What the -? Harry tried to ask when they had to take a breath already but with no avail since Severus's mouth latched itself back to its place, sucking, biting and licking Harry's bruised lips.


	77. Chapter 77

\- Yesss, uttered Harry when his fully erect cock was engulfed by Severus's hungry hot moisture mouth, and when so, it twitched on his tongue again with excitement. Harry closed his eyes, bent his head backward and sighed, hopelessly cheered up by Severus's ministrations. Madnessss. Complete madnessss.  
He put his palm on his cold greasy black hair and waited the wave to come - and go, brimming with pleasure, lock of cold hair swimmming under his fingers, his lower body and his soul taunt with exquisite joy and bewilrmdeent.  
Then - one lick to the underside of his member, Severus's huff and raised hand hugging his tights tightly for the first time, and the pressure of mouth and tongue highened as if Severus's cock twitched in unisono with Harry's, as if Severus felt in that moment something strong too, and - Harry came desperatelly to his slave's mouth, gripping his black clothed shoulders, never lettng go, never, even after the storm of guilt-pleasure-fear-abandoness-regret-remorse-hello, the Earth is calling came and went, and he finally was able to open his eyes again, he still held Severus's shoulders, and asked waiting Severus - for now it was Severus once again - to come, to lay with him on the bed, half covering his body with his own.  
He was still holding Severus's shoulders, looking to the ceiling and feeling Severus breathing.


	78. Chapter 78

Those fits of unbridled lust on Severus's part and the wave coming from Severus straining him into this kissing bliss-mess was a common occurance in these days. He couldn't refuse him. Spirit was high, but the flesh was weak.


	79. Chapter 79

What Severus still didn't get and for what Harry was fearing about him was that it was Harry's decision when and where and how many times the intercourse was administered and for that Harry was fearing that Severus's mind wasn't healthy and complete yet.  
Maybe patience was in order. But Harry was afraid, afraid that the mind everybody knew and loved - or not, for that matter, but was normal for proud and strict and sarcastic Snape - was completely gone, and gone forever, irrevocably and irreversably.  
And that, for all the effort, hurt.


	80. Chapter 80

\- Ask for permission.  
\- May I, please, borrow your book, Master?  
\- No.  
\- Why not?  
\- Because I said so.  
Because he needed him to comply just like that any and every of his whims because of the Bond.  
No way.  
Severus stared hard at him, cowardly hiding his hateful gaze behind a curtain of long greasy hair.  
He hadn't moved from the spot even after Potter put the lights off.


	81. Chapter 81

_\- Don’t chew. Lick. Don’t eat it. Spit at it. In. In. In. Shallow breath. Out. No. Out. Now! NOW! shouted Harry, enraged, his hand under Severus’s chin. Fist raised to the sky, blowing. He left him in the dark here to die. He don't cry. For this only, he will get even._

He is angry, so fucking angry at Potter right now. He doesn't look back at him, just crawls back to the place Potter made for him, on the floor under the window near fireplace, and puts the stick into his mouth, biting hard.  
Everything is coloured into pleasantly warm colours from the roaring fire and the view from window full of heavy clouds makes a nice contrast to this.  
Severus chews vigorously, looking at Potter askance with wild heartfelt looks.


	82. Chapter 82

\- Roll over, orders Potter as soon as he steps into the bedroom.  
\- I don't want to, answers Severus sulkily.  
\- Huh?  
\- I don't want to. I'm saying 'no'. No.  
\- So, you want to stay angry with me?  
Severus mutters something to the pillows and rolls, his back to Harry now, yawning.  
Potter cross the room, stopping by the bed, bending and he licks Severus's shoulder – wait a minute. Naked? He was wearing pyjama the last time he checked!  
\- What the -? He asked angrily, turning to look Potter in the eye and then Potter just kissed him.  
\- Are we okay now? he asked stupidly, grinning, his glasses askew.  
\- Hardly. Potter grinned wildly. - No. No, we are not! growled Severus, grimacing wildly his disagreement.  
\- Okay, breathed Potter and was gone.


	83. Chapter 83

_They were lying on the bed; Potter on his back with one hand behind his head, whilst Severus was lying on his stomach on Potter.  
He was spread atop Potter's legs, walking with fingers on Potter's forearm, from his elbow to his wrist, and from his wrist to his elbow, the first kisses of the day._


	84. Chapter 84

\- I am lonely when you leave, he urged Potter, pressing to the small of his elbow. This walking gesture he has learned from Lily.  
He didn't get It. - You don't get it, accused him Severus again.  
\- No, I don't. Why don't you just do something?  
Do something? - Like what? asked Severus.  
\- Brew, told him Potter with abandon.  
He won't get rid of the feeling induced by the Bond. It was just the problem. Brewing or any other activity other than pleasing Potter was no longer on his foremind. If anything by 'doing something' like brewing was now equal playing with fire.  
Severus curtly nod and told nothing. At that moment he thought it wiser.


	85. Chapter 85

Currently, he was taking care of potions with Potter standing idly in the corner of the room, watching him. His has-to-be supervision.  
\- Get in here, ordered his Master. Finally, his first words in ages. Severus raised his head bowed over mortar where he was grinding cocroaches with the pestle. He grabbed the table top, steadying himself then turned and asked disbelievingly: - What?  
Potter bounced off the wall, heading toward Severus whilst shredding clothes he was wearing. Right now, he throws his shirt over the chair, and start on his trousers' buttons: - Get. In here, he repeated slowly and angrily, purposefully striping of his pants, staring hungrily at Severus's crotch.  
Severus gulped, watching Potter warily. His trousers join his shirt on the chair.  
Severus hasn't moved at all.  
\- Take off your clothes, Severus. Your clothes remove them! he ordered impatiently.  
\- What is the meaning of this? asks Severus warily, cluthing the table more tightly with the wsense of dread as Potter was nearing him, cornering.  
\- Last night. You wanted this, didn't you?  
Ah. _Yesterday._ Severus was watching Potter undressing and putting on his pyjamas, spelling the candles out. He sat onto the bed near him. He couldn't see Potter, only smell his familiar scent and his mint toothpaste as he crawled into bed beside him. He wanted to put the fighting behind them, kiss and stroke him into completion, then sleep. He stroked Potter's shoulder in vain. He nodded, but then lied with his back to him. Which wasn't good and indicated that he has to cool off yet.  
For the last time, _strip_ , knocked the present and ripped Severus out of memories. Potter's voice was urgent. His irises huge black with excitement.  
The slight tremor in hands caused Severus's shiver.  
He stood stock still.  
Without further question, Potter drops to the floor to struggle with Severus's pants.  
Severus watched his fingers fumble with the tiny buttons. He imagines tousling his already messy hair, running his hands down the curve of his neck... he stays still.  
He arches into the curve od Potter's hot mouth, head thrown back, arms out to steady myself. The world has slipped away from him. The heaviness of the blood rushing to his cock. It is scarcely registered before it's throbbing and erect.  
Immediately, he kneels. His hands clasped behind Potters neck. His head bowed.  
He realises that Potter is naked, and completely calm.  
He attacks his mouth to Potter, reversing their position.  
\- Teddy, he whispers into his Master's mouth, remembering himself, - he will be here any minute. He will able to tell...  
\- Won't, grumbles Potter. - Don't, growles. - Kiss.  
Severus obeys.

\- _Down,_ he growls with a husky tone, eyes glossy with unbridled need.


	86. Chapter 86

Severus crawls on all four to him, kneeling between his spread legs. Potter drags out of him his remaining colothes – the robe he is wearing. Severus attaches himself to Potter's body, licking his navel, sucking his brest muscles, kissing his lips. Potter's arm slips over Severus's neck, and he presses his tongue past Severus's lips. He sticks himself to Potter's body, glues to him with sweat, melts into him, accepting everything.  
\- That won't do, says Potter after awhile. - You are thinking, he says accusingly, sliding his finger along the crease between his eyebrows.  
\- Please – Mas - Mas-ter – Master Teddy, tried Severus explain himself.  
\- Love me, commands Potter. He is watching him seriously as Severus is watching him earnestly.  
He could taste his own want of Harry Potter.  
Severus obeys.  
They are still laying on the floor.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _\- Do you want to talk about it?_ asked Harry, tucking his hair behind his ears.  
>  _No, Master. Please._  
>  Harry nodded, watching Severus's face with tender love.

_I swore; I won't hurt you._

 

\- I don't want a slave!  
\- Everything is _not_ about you, Potter!  
\- I don't know what to do with you, screeched Pottrer histerically, - expect from set you free and that -  
\- Doesn't work.  
\- doesn't work!  
\- Right, finished Severus loftily, arms crossed on his chest, inaccesible.  
\- YOU COULD HAVE HAD A HOME. YOU COULD HAVE HAD A CHILDREN!  
\- BUT I NEVER _HAD A HOME_ AND I NEVER _WANTED_ ANY _CHILDREN_! shouted Severus derisively at him. - These are all pseudoneed of yours, not my wishes!  
Mouth slack open, eyes blinking owishly behind big unfitting glasses sliding all the time down: - You never felt Hogwarts were your home?  
\- No, stated Severus clearly and for lots to say and nothing in particular helpful, he turned his back to his Master, not wanting to discuss it further.


	88. Chapter 88

_To demonstrate mastership and all of it's forms, to untie all skills acquired by owning a slave and activate the Bond fully, you must make your slave to bow to you of his or her own will.  
To achieve this, you must to break his or her will, to break him, to make him suffer._

_Paragraph 30, chapter on How To Make Him or Her Your Own of_


	89. Chapter 89

I love being a slave; in the past I never knew my boundaries and when and why I trespassed them.  
I enjoy the calmness of that - this - life.  
Immensely, unbelievably so.  
I abhor freedom for its seemingness and insincerity.


	90. Chapter 90

His young Master was young, explosive, naive, harsh, passionate and the most selfless man he had ever known with no intentions to hurt, lacking maliciousness as well as cunning wit, who sometimes behaved rush and without thought, who doesn't bother himself with studying, and relied rather on his instincts and intuition with inexplicably good results.  
He knew what would say Albus – his heart... But heart's wishes might get changeable, in fact mostly did, and were prone to be instable. Reason was what should rein them and suppress primal urges.  
That being said he didn't feel fear, never in his Master’s hands for as good has he knew himself he knew Harry wouldn't hurt anybody intentionally, which put him at ease. Being owned by a Gryffindor and Harry Potter moreover was a good fate after all.  
He didn't blame him for anything for a blame wasn't in his vocabulary.

His cock twitched.  
After stretching him enough with a third finger, Severus broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry’s, their nose touching as he asked: - Be a good boy and come here, you hear?


	91. Chapter 91

\- You are hurting Severus! Stop that, shouted at him Hermione in an eye-opening way.

Harry hadn’t realised that that was what had happened to Severus. Thinking that he was doing him a favour by giving the most freedom one can give to a slave, he had actually condemned him a true slave’s worst torture; being practically told that he was useless and unwanted.

When he was ordered to kill his own master, he almost lost it. It took Albus days to comfort and convince him that it was for the greater good did Severus agreed (but he knew that he was broken by that demand, because _a slave exists to serve, but what was he asked? To kill his master, as if death is better than having him as a slave_ ).  
Of one thing Severus was sure.  
If his Master asked the same thing, Severus would kill himself immediatelly after. He wouldn't want to live any longer and for knowing this he didn't even needed contemplate things. It felt like it. The pull of the Bond. The push of his own will. No reason to continue the torture called living.  
No question in that.  
None at all.

When I make you happy, you suck me like a lollipop.

(You are mine in mind. I'll make you mine in body.)

He presses his lips around my cock. I've barely traced my fingers to the back of his neck, and he's forcing himself down. My cock quivers, disappearing into his mouth. He's beautiful like this. So beautiful. I run my hands up the back of his head, winding my fingers in his hair, so black, so greasy, so beautiful. He pushes his fingers down with his lips. And again. Long, slow strokes. Again. My cock straining, needing. His mouth reclaiming, marking him... I hold his head, firmly, thrusting deeper, taking more.  
I scream, grasping and pulling at the sheets, smearing warm ejaculate across my stomach.

 

An ordered to kill his own Master would kill him. It took Harry days to comfort Severus with this thought.

\- You fool, he whispers. - I won't let anything hurt you, he whispers, kissing my left shoulder, - I won't let you hurt yourself, he promises, kissing my left shoulder, then delves lower, buries his palms into my ass, clutching, squeezing, then palming, stroking, omissing the pucker, avoiding my penis.  
His torso is naked.  
We move into some kind of rhythm; his palm sliding, wet with my sweat.

Stop saying my name! You're like one of those salesmen. 'I don't know you, Severus, but you'll love my product, Severus. Don't die without my permission, Severus, because I know your name.'

I'm feeling bad again, and he's feeling bad. Stubborn git; I suppose this is all up to me. I lean over him, and kiss his shoulder. He grabs my arm, holding it close against his chest, and pulling me up against his back. I nuzzle him.  
 Purr, I say, and lick his neck. Yes! There's a shiver from him.


	92. Chapter 92

As a recompensation for profits lost a new slave is offered to the new owner and Master shall the Bond be established unsuccesfully (and the connection bbetween Master and his Slave failed to make create carve honey).  
Harry read aloud that sentence several times, then several times in silence, finally closing the book and stopping the listing of the book Lucius Malfoy so grandly gifted Severus with at the last visit. Severus was looking at his Master's listless face changing colours and grimaces while reading the book master Malfoy gave him, on which accord he begged his master to have him instead of selling him or gifting him to others. He was shaking and crying while reading the book, immensely despair for what was stated there and what it implied to him and his status. He was despairing until he had done this bad step and hanging himself around his Master's neck, an action which granted him his Master's order to bring him the book he was in the middle of reading. Finally, he met with his Master's beautiful perfect round eyes, can't helping thinking: _I got calm and peaceful for his Master's slave was me._


End file.
